doutes et remises en questions
by JOJOTTE -A6077Z
Summary: Kévin aime Laura, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, jusqu'au jour où une rencontre va balayer ces certitudes.
1. Chapter 1

Il n'est que 8 h du matin mais le soleil brille déjà sur Paris. Main dans la main un couple marche d'un bon pas sur le trottoir, perdu dans la masse des passants qui comme eux ont quitté la chaleur de leur lit pour aller travailler.

Elle, Laura, cheveux longs noirs, teint mat et yeux en amande qui trahissent une origine eurasienne et une silhouette qui en fait ce retourner plus d'un sur son passage.

Lui, Kévin, cheveux ras, yeux bleus et un corps à faire pâlir tout les Scharzy en herbe.

Ils sont beaux, jeunes, on pourrait les croire encore étudiants mais ils sont flics et ils se rendent au commissariat du 7ième arrondissement pour y prendre leur service;

Ils sont beaux, jeunes, on pourrait les croire encore étudiants mais ils sont flics et ils se rendent au commissariat du 7ième arrondissement pour y prendre leur service.

Et c'est précisément dans ce commissariat qu'ils se se rencontrés il y a maintenant 6 mois, le premier jour de leur affectation, dans le bureau du commissaire.

Laura avait flashé sur le beau provincial fraîchement débarqué de Biarritz et lui n'avait pas pu résister à l'attrait de ses yeux noirs.

Ils avaient déjeunés ensemble et comme il n'avait pas de logement elle l'avait proposé de hébergé le temps qu'il trouve un appartement et maintenant qu'il avait enfin son chez-lui elle l'avait suivi et cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'ils partageaient tout, travail et loisirs.

Ils sont arrivés à destination, un dernier baiser avant d'entrer, leur commissaire n'appréciant pas particulièrement les effusions dans son service, puis ils gagnent le bureau qu'ils partagent avec les trois autres "bleus" arrivés le même jour qu'eux.

"salut"

Lui c'est Alex, avec son look et sa gouaille de gosse de banlieue on le croirait plutôt de l'autre côté de la barrière; Il les regard entrer avec un regard envieux, il a un petit faible pour Laura mais il n'est pas le genre de type à piquer la meuf d'un copain.

"bonjour"

Lyes, jeune beur, look de premier de la classe, costume cravate, l'intello gaffeur et beau parleur.

"bonjour tout le monde"

Celle qui vient d'arriver essoufflée, c'est Nadia, jeune mère de famille , mariée deux enfants, dont la vie se résume à crèche,école, boulot , dodo.

Sans plus attendre ils se mettent au boulot afin de ne pas s'atirer les foudres des deux capitaines chargés de leur formation, Franchard et Duval.

Une journée comme les autre commence.


	2. Chapter 2

Kévin tourne inlassablement sa touillette dans son café, le sucre a fondu depuis longtemps mais le mouvement circulaire le détend et il en a bien besoin.

C'est son premier café de la journée, il n'a pas déjeuner car il s'est disputé avec Laura, tout ça pour une paire de chaussettes oubliée sur le canapé.

Amusante au début l'obsession de Laura pour le rangement et le ménage commençait vraiment à lui prendre la tête; Il venait juste de finir de s'habiller quand elle l'avait appelé :

"Kévin"

"oui"

"c'est quoi ça ?"

elle tenait entre le pouce et l'index le corps du délit, à savoir sa chaussette dont la soeur jumelle était encore sur le canapé.

"Ben, une chaussette"

"oui, TA chaussette, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?"

"je sais pas moi, j'ai du les enlever quand je regardais la télé hier soir"

"je te rappelle qu'il y a dans la salle de bain un objet que l'on appelle "panier à linge""

et le ton était monté progressivement.

"c'est pas grave, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça "

"ce n'est pas la première fois, Kévin, tu laisses tout traîner et moi j'en ai marre de voir l'appartement se transformer en dépotoir"

" tu crois pas que tu exagères, pour deux ou trois choses qui traînent de temps en temps tu en fais une montagne et moi pour ta gouverne j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre dans un musée"

Sur ce, il avait pris son blouson et était parti travailler en claquant la porte.

Une voix le ramène sur terre.

"Eh Yann tu viens prendre un café avec nous"

Un des policiers présents vient d'interpeller un homme qui vient d'entrer. Il lève les yeux et croise ceux du prénommé Yann. Il ne peut pas voir la couleur de ses yeux mais son regard est magnétique.

Comme hyptnotisé il le détaille de la tête aux pieds, brun, 1m80 , musclé juste ce qu'il faut.

_"il doit faire des ravages celui-là]"_

Il ne l'a jamais vu auparavant mais il faut dire que le commissariat, en plus de la PJ comprend d'autres services, en autre les Stups et la BAC. Et comme il n'est là que depuis peu il n'a pa s eu encore assez de temps pour faire la connaissance de tout ses collègues.

Kévin reporte son attention sur son café qui depuis a eu largement le temps de refroidir, le boit d'un trait puis sort de la pièce.

Ce faisant il passe tout près de Yann et de ses collègues et entend une bribe de leur conversation.

"et ta femme ça va ?"

Au mot femme, kévin ne eput s'empêcher de penser :

_"il est marié, dommage »_

Il se secoue mentalement

_« dommage, comment ça dommage, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre qu'il soit libre ou pas »_

Il rejoint Laura dans leur bureau, elle est seule et l'accueille avec un sourire.

"excuses -moi pour tout à l'heure"

"non c'est moi"

un rapide baiser scelle leur réconciliation.

Quand il entre dans la cafèt Yann repère tout de suite le jeune homme qui remue son café les yeux dans le vague. Il lui donne quoi, 23, 25 ans ; la douceur des traits contrastent avec sa musculature que l'on devine imposante sous le tee-shirt. Et quand un des ses collègues l'invite à prendre un café il le voit lever la tête et leurs regards se croisent et il a envie de se perdre dans ses yeux.

Puis du coin de l'œil il le voit finir son café et sortir de la pièce.

"et ta femme ça va ?"

Mais un pli amer se forme au coin de sa bouche, s'il s'est marié il y a deux ans c'est pour faire taire les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler sur son compte depuis que quelqu'un de la maison l'avait vu dans le Marais, quartier préféré des homosexuels de Paris. A l'annonce de ce mariage les rumeurs s'étaient tues aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé.

Lui s'était fait plus discret quand il sortait le soir à la recherche d'un amant de passage qu'il emmenait dans un petit hôtel dont la devise aurait peu être "motus et bouche cousue" et ce après avoir téléphoné à sa femme qu'il était retenu par le boulot.

Eh oui, il préférait les hommes et dans la police comme dans beaucoup d'autres milieux ce n'était pas toujours bien vu, même si les mentalités avaient évolué

il l'avait découvert quand il avait presque 14 ans quand il avait commencé à fantasmer sur une star masculine du grand écran; Il avait eu des copines mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps, elles n'étaient là que pour cacher ce qu'il était vraiment.

Puis l'année du bac il était sorti avec un mec de son lycée. Ils se voyaient chez lui, ses parents tant souvent absents, sous prétexte de devoirs en commun ou de révisions, qui se terminaient immanquablement dans le lit de son ami. Ensuite leurs chemins s'étaient séparé, lui était rentré à l'école de police, l'autre était parti à l'étranger avec ses parents.

Depuis il n'avait pas eu de liaison sérieuse, la plupart du temps que des coups d'un soir pour parler vulgairement.

Alors quand ce flic de la PJ en planque l'avait vu et que les ragots avaient commencé à circuler il avait décidé de succomber au charme de la serveuse du café où il avait l'habitude de prendre un café chaque matin et qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle le trouvait à son goût. Il s'était laissé faire pour sauver les apparences et sa tranquillité.

Ensuite il s'était trouvé pris dans un tourbillon ; visites aux parents de chaque côté, il se rappellerait toute sa vie la joie de sa mère quand il lui avait présenté LInda, elle qui désespérait de voir son fils célibataire ; fiançailles et mariage en blanc pour la mariée comme il se doit. Il avait dis oui un goût amer dans la bouche car il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux et qu'il ne pourrait pas rendre à sa femme toute l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Il avait de l'affection pour elle mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Ensuite il était devenu capitaine, Linda avait trouvé une place dans une agence de voyages, depuis peu ils avaient pris un appartement plus grand; Une petite vie modèle quoi.

Mais tout n'était qu'illusion.

Ras le bol, il n'est pas entré dans la police pour classer des rapports. Kévin peste, depuis le début de l'après-midi il n'a fait que ça, trier, classer. le travail administratif c'est décidément pas son truc, écrire un rapport après une enquête, normal, mais le reste.

les autres "bleus" étant occupés ailleurs c'est sur lui que Franchard a jeté son dévolu pour ce travail qui s'il est nécessaire n'en est pas moins ennuyeux, barbant, rasoir enfin tout ce que vous voudrez sauf passionnant.

Et maintenant, la pile de rapports bien calée sous son menton, il essaie de gagner la salle des archives, slalomant entre les policiers qui croisent son chemin.

Il est arrivé à bon port, il pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte, rendant encore plus précaire l'équilibre de la charge qu'il porte quand soudain, la loi de la gravité aidant, il se retrouve sur les fesses, les dossiers éparpillés autour de lui.

"ça va ?"

Il lève les yeux et voit le mec de la cafèt qui lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"merci je peux encore me débrouiller tout seul" grogne Kévin en refusant la main tendue.

Il se remets sur pieds en grimaçant, sa rencontre avec le sol du commissariat ne s'est pas fait avec douceur.

"je suis désolé, j'étais au téléphone et je ne t' ai pas vu, je me présente Yann Berthier"

"Kévin Laporte"

"je vais t' aider à ramasser"

Joignant le geste à la parole Yann se penche imité par Kévin, ayant l'un et l'autre mal estimé la distance qui les sépare, leurs crânes s'entrechoquent avec un bruit sourd.

"aie"

le même cri de douleur s'échappe de leurs lèvres.

"décidément" dit Yann en souriant

Kévin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

"on range tout ça et je t'invite à boire un verre après le service, pour me faire pardonner"

"d'accord"

"alors dans une heure au café au coin de la rue ?"

"pas de problème"

Comme prévu ils sont assis autour d'un verre. Après avoir échangés des banalités, Kévin raconte sa vie à Biarritz, son arrivée à Paris, Yann son parcours. Ils se sentent bien l'un avec l'autre et ils ont l'impression de se connaître depuis des années.

Puis le silence s'installe , leurs regards se croisent et Kévin en rencontrant les yeux verts de son vis à vis sent une sentation inconnue de lui l'envahir et il doit prendre sur lui pour reporter son attention ailleurs que sur Yann.

Yann a vu son trouble, cette sensation lui il l'a connaît, Kévin lui plaît, il ne se le cache pas.

Kévin regarde sa montre, il n'a pas vu le temps passer et Laura va lui faire une scène.

Il prend son blouson.

"Je dois y aller"

"on t'attends ?"

"oui, ma petite amie"

"Ah !"

Par cette interjection Kévin perçoit la déception dans la voix de Yann.

"Et toi personne ne t'attends ?"

"si ma femme, mais..."

Yann n'en dis pas plus mais Kévin comprend à demi-mot.

"encore merci pour le verre"

"pas de quoi"

"on se reverra peut-être au commissariat ?"

"j'espère"

Sur ces paroles pleines d'espoir Kévin se lève et sort du café sous le regard de Yann.

Une jeune femme brune, les yeux couleur noisette sourit quand elle entend les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et les pas familiers s'approcher.

Elle enlève son tablier le pose sur une chaise, remet en place une mèche rebelle et se dirige vers l'entrée. L'homme qu'elle aime est enfin là.

"bonsoir chéri"

Pour toute réponse Yann dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il enlève sa veste, l'accroche à une patère, enlève ses chaussures et va s'installer sur le canapé.

elle s'assoie près de lui et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Yann ferme les yeux sous la caresse.

Il après de 2 h de retard, n'a pas téléphoné et pourtant elle ne lui reproche rien. Yann pense que Linda est l'épouse que beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient avoir, douce, prévenante, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais parfois tant de sollicitude l'étouffe.

il l'entend se lever pour retourner à la cuisine.

"le dîner sera prêt dans 15 mn"

Yann ne dis rien , il est ailleurs, son esprit est resté dans le café avec Kévin. au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait sa connaissance il a compris que plus rien ne serait pareil.

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde sa femme, il ne veut pas la faire souffrir, mais combien de temps encore va-t-il pouvoir continuer à jouer la comédie ? Sa rencontre avec Kévin vient de tout remettre en question et pour la première fois le mensonge lui pèse.

Comme il s'y attendait Kévin est accueilli par une Laura, toutes griffes dehors.

"t'étais où ? quand je suis revenue au commissariat tu étais déjà parti"

"je suis allé prendre un verre avec quelqu'un ?"

"qui ?"

"un mec du commissariat, yann Berthier"

" et pour quelle raison ?"

Kévin se sent obligé de raconter toute l'histoire s'il veut avoir la paix.

"et on a discuté et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, j'aurais du te téléphoner, je suis pardonné ?"

Laura sourit

"excuses-moi mais je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi"

Il l'enlace et dépose un baiser à la base de son cou.

"quand est-ce que tu va finir avec ta stupide jalousie, je t'aime il n'y a que toi qui compte"

Il s'apprête à l'embrasser quand soudain sur le visage de Laura se superpose celui de yann. Il se raidit ce qui n'échappe pas à Laura.

"ca ne va pas ?"

"non c'est rien je suis crevé c'est tout, je vais prendre une douche"

Un rapide baiser et il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

_« mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? j'aime Laura mais je suis attiré par lui »_

Le doute s'est emparé de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Yann voit Kévin arriver en compagnie de Laura, ils forment un si beau couple et son cœur se serre.

« allez rêves pas, il n'est pas pour toi, il ne peut être que ton ami et rien d'autre"

Sans s'en rendre compte il a prononcé les derniers mots à voix haute.

"rien d'autre ?" interroge Kévin qui s'est approché de lui pour le saluer pendant que Laura rejoignait Nadia.

Yann sursaute en entendant la voix de celui qui occupe ses pensées.

"non rien, alors tu t'es pris un savon hier soir"

"oui, mais j'ai été vite pardonné

"réconciliation sur l'oreiller alors"

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et Kévin rougit comme un gamin pris en faute.

"je suis désolé d'être parti si vite, ça te dirais de reprendre notre conversation, ce coup ci c'est moi qui offre "

Yann acquiesce de la tête

"alors demain même endroit même heure"

Yann lui met la main sur l'épaule et Kévin sent un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds

"bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot et toi aussi d'ailleurs "

Après ces paroles Yann s'éloigne sous le regard de Kévin encore troublé par le contact.

_« bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs mais celui-là »_

Il secoue la tête et se décide à rejoindre Laura et les autres.

Après ce jour ils ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver tout les vendredi autour d'un verre après le boulot pour parler de tout et de rien mais surtout même s'ils ne se l'avouaient qu'à moitié pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Kévin est étendu sur son lit, il s'est réveillé avec le moral en berne.

15 jours, 15 jours qu'ils ne sont pas vu. Une enquête sur un violeur récidiviste avait mobilisé l'équipe , et il n'avait pas compté ses heures. Et il venait de prendre conscience que ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec Yann lui avaient manqué.

"Kévin"

La voix de Laura lui parviens de la cuisine

"dépêches-toi tu vas être en retard"

Il se lève en soupirant, il est d'astreinte ce week-end et depuis qu'il est avec Laura il peut compter sur ses doigts ceux qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Il s'habille et prend son petit déjeuner, un rapide baiser à Laura et le voilà parti.

Il arrive juste quand il aperçoit Yann qu'y s'apprête à entre dans le commissariat, il presse le pas et son cœur bat un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

"Yann"

celui-ci se retourne et sourit en le voyant.

_« bordel qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand il sourit comme ça »_

"salut"

ils n'en disent pas plus , la joie de se revoir se lit dans leurs yeux.

la matinée est bien avancée quand Kévin voit Yann entrer dans son bureau.

"ça te dis de prendre un café"

Kévin acquiesce et abandonne sans remords le rapport qu'il était en train d'écrire.

Ils sont devant leurs cafés savourant l'instant présent; ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler le seul fait d'être ensemble les satisfait.

"tu fais quoi demain soir ?" demande Yann

"rien de spécial"

"alors viens dîner chez moi avec Laura "

"je lui demande et je te rappelle"

"OK"

Puis leur café bu ils retournent l 'un et l'autre à leur tâche respective.

Laura observe Kévin pendant qu'il s'habille pour le dîner chez Yann. Depuis quelque temps quelque chose a changé en lui, parfois lorsqu'il est dans ses bras elle a l'impression qu'il est ailleurs. Les mots "autre femme" lui sont venus à l'esprit mais elle a vite abandonné cette idée. Kévin étant le plus souvent avec elle, soit chez eux, soit au commissariat avec Lyes, Alex et nadia et elle voit mal celle-ci lui piquer son mec. Les seules moments où il est loin d'elle c'est ceux qu'il passe avec le capitaine Berthier, enfin Yann. Tout ce qu'elle sait de lui c'est qu'il est très apprécié mais qu'il est doté d'un fichu caractère, alors l'amitié qui existe entre lui et Kévin l'étonne d'autant plus qu'ils ont des personnalités à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Donc quand il lui a fait part de l'invitation elle a accepté espérant ainsi en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Linda aussi regarde son mari, pour une fois il a fait un effort vestimentaire, lui qui d'habitude se contente d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt a opté cette fois-ci pour un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur.

Se sentant observé il se retourne et lui sourit cherchant dans son regard son appréciation sur sa tenue.

"tu es super craquant comme ça mon chéri"

Elle lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et retourne s'occuper de son dîner.

Quand des coups sont frappés à la porte Yann s'empresse d'ouvrir en essayant de cacher son impatience à Linda qui l'a rejoint.

Il sourit quand il voit que Kévin a également fait des efforts sur sa tenue et il remarque que sa chemise est de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Yann les invite à entrer et fait les présentations. Laura remet à Linda le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle a acheté à son intention.

"merci il ne fallait pas"

"Je t'ai apporté ton vin préféré "lance Kévin à Yann en lui donnant une bouteille , ce faisant leurs mains se frôlent et l'un et l'autre doivent faire appel à toute leur volonté pour ne pas laisser paraître le trouble qui s'est emparé d'eux.

"c'est ravissant chez vous" remarque Laura en découvrant la décoration de la salle à manger.

"je n'ai pas de mérite j'adore aller dans les magasins de décoration"

"c'est vrai ?moi aussi"

Yann et Kévin lèvent simultanément les yeux au ciel mais sont ravis de ce point commun entre elles.

"j'espère que vous aimez le lapin parce que c'est la spécialité de ma petite femme, le lapin au roquefort" dit Yann en prenant Linda par la taille.

"ce qu'il ne vous dis pas c'est que c'est lui qui a fait le dessert "mousse au chocolat glacée à la meringue"

"je ne te connaissais pas ce talent" remarque Kévin

"j'en ai encore d'autres que tu ne connais pas encore" répond Yann en le regardant droit dans les yeux provoquant des picotements dans la nuque de Kévin.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans une ambiance chaleureuse et afin de ne pas exclure Linda de la conversation les trois policiers ont évité de parler boulot.

les deux jeunes femmes se sont découverts d'autres points communs et discutent comme de vieilles copines.

Yann se lève pour aller faire le café suivi par Kévin chargé de vaisselle sale, il a tenu à débarrasser la table sans tenir compte de l'avis de Linda.

"j'ai l'habitude" dit-il en faisant un petit sourire narquois à Laura.

Pendant que Yann met la cafetière en marche, il pose sa charge dans l'évier. Ce faisant il est si proche de lui que leurs épaules se touchent. D'un même mouvement ils se retournent et se retrouvent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Yann ne résiste pas à la tentation et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kévin. Celui-ci se raidit, et le repousse doucement , ce baiser ne lui déplaît pas , loin de là mais c'est la première fois qu'un homme l'embrasse et c'est une sensation étrange. Il ne s'est pas éloigné alors Yann recommence et cette fois ci il l'accepte, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et il répond au baiser.

Ils se séparent, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine et à regret ils rejoignent leurs compagnes en espérant qu'elles ne remarquent pas la lueur qui est apparu dans leur regard.

Contre lui il sent le corps chaud de Laura, dès qu'ils s'étaient couchés elle s'était lové contre lui,cherchant à terminer que la plus belle manière leur soirée. Mails il n'avait pas voulu, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait prétexté avoir trop bu pour se tourner sur le côté, la laissant aussi frustrée qu'étonnée par son attitude.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixe le plafond, ce baiser l'obsède, l'empêchant de dormir. Du moment où Yann l'a embrassé il a eu l'impression que le reste de la soirée a été vécu par un autre lui-même, comme s'il s'était dédoublé. Il s'était vu se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était, prendre son café, intervenir dans la conversation, il avait entendu Laura et Linda convenir d'un rendez-vous pour faire les boutiques. Puis comme dans un rêve éveillé il avait pris congé de ses hôtes, avait embrassé Linda et serré la main de Yann en évitant son regard, et avoir bredouillé à demain.

Il porte la main à ses lèvres, croyant encore sentir la pression de celles de Yann sur les siennes, des lèvres à la fois douces et fermes, des lèvres au goût du fruit défendu.

Mais soudain il doute, Yann l'a-t-il embrassé par jeu, parce qu'il avait trop bu ou éprouve t-il réellement des sentiments pour lui ?

Il espère et en même temps redoute cette dernière possibilité. Il a peur, peur de cette attirance quasi animal qui le pousse vers lui, est-ce qu'il l'aime ou est-ce un désir inconscient de tenter une nouvelle expérience ?

Il aime sa présence, son cœur bat plus vite quand il le voit, son absence lui pèse, est-ce que c'est ça l'amour alors qu'éprouve t-il pour Laura ? Le sommeil l'emporte sans qu'il puisse apporter des réponses à ses questions.

Yann est enfin libéré du doute qui le tenaillait depuis le début de la soirée, Kévin éprouve quelque chose pour lui. Dès qu'il était arrivé, encore plus séduisant et plus désirable qu'à l'ordinaire il n'avait pensé quà une chose , l'embrasser. L'occasion avait été trop belle et il n'avaitpas hésité. Quand Kévin l'avait repoussé il avait cru faire une erreur, qu'il allait partir, mais il était resté et avait répondu à son baiser enflammant tout ses sens .

Quand ils étaient revenus près d'elle il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le dévorer des yeux et rester le plus naturel possible alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras et dévorer sa bouche de baisers.

Yann est enfin libéré du doute qui le tenaillait depuis le début de la soirée, Kévin éprouve quelque chose pour lui, l'acceptation de son baisser en est la preuve. Dès qu'il était arrivé, encore plus séduisant et plus désirable qu'à l'ordinaire il n'avait pensé quà une chose , l'embrasser. L'occasion avait été trop belle et il n'avait pas hésité malgré la présence de Laura et Linda dans la pièce d'à côté , ce qui avait rendu la chose plus excitante encore. Quand Kévin l'avait repoussé il avait cru avoir fait une erreur, qu'il allait partir, mais il était resté et avait répondu à son baiser enflammant tout ses sens .

Quand ils étaient revenus près d'elles ,il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le dévorer des yeux et rester le plus naturel possible alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras et dévorer sa bouche de baisers.

Son cœur s'était pourtant serré quand Kévin était parti en évitant son regard mais il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait du temps, du temps pour accepter qu'il puisse aimer un autre homme, tout cela était nouveau pour lui et il y avait Laura, à quel point tenait -il à la jeune femme ? Mais la lueur dans son regard, quand il avait ouvert les yeux et que leurs bouches s'étaient séparées, ne mentait pas, un jour il sera à lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres il s'endors.

Le lendemain, Laura étant de repos, Kévin se rend seul au commissariat. Il marche en se demandant quelle attitude adopter en la présence de Yann, après réflexion il décide d'agir comme d'habitude afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons de leurs collègues.

Il s'apprête à saluer Alex et Lyes quand soudain Yann apparaît et sans un mot lui fais signe de le suivre. D'un geste de la main il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et lui emboîte le pas.

yann entre dans son bureau, attends que Kévin y pénètre à son tour et ferme la porte derrière lui sans oublier de tourner la clé dans la serrure.

"on sera plus tranquille" dit Yann devant le regard étonné de Kévin

Puis il s'approche de lui et avant qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre geste il met une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer vers lui et s'empare de ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, Kévin se laisse faire les bras ballants avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Yann.

Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues se cherchent puis se trouvent en un ballet vieux comme le monde.

le souffle court ils s'interrompent, mais restent enlacés front contre front, leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

Ils n'ont pas prononcés un seul mot, ils n'en n'ont pas besoin.

Puis comme aimantés leurs lèvres se retrouvent attisant encore un peu pus le feu qui s'est emparé d'eux. leurs mains se glissent sous leurs vêtements quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la pièce.

A regret ils se séparent. Yann décroche et Kévin voit Yann reprendre son masque de policier.

"d'accord, le temps de rassembler mes hommes et j'arrive."

il repose le combiné et se tourne vers Kévin.

"je dois y aller, on déjeune ensemble ?"

"d'accord"

"je t'appelle pour te dire où me rejoindre"

Ils remettent de l'ordre dans leur tenue mis à mal par leur étreinte.

Yann prend sa plaque et son arme, déverrouilles la porte et sort suivi de Kévin.

Pendant que Yann part à la recherche de ses hommes, Kévin rejoint Alex resté seul après que LYes ai été appelé par Franchard.

"qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?"

"oh sa femme a oublié de donner une adresse à Laura hier soir, c'est tout"

Devant l'interrogation muette d' Alex il précise

"on a dîner chez lui hier soir et Laura et sa femme ont sympathisée"

"je ne vous savait pas si proches"

Kévin le regarde se demandant s'il n' pas tout deviné mais après réflexion il se dit que peu de personnes connaissent leur amitié et que Yann n'ayant pas l'habitude de fréquenter ses collègues ailleurs qu'au commissariat ce dîner a de quoi les surprendre.

la voix de Duval les fait sursauter.

"Laporte, Moreno, assez discuter on n'est pas dans un salon de thé, allez plutôt à cette adresse, cambriolage"

"bien chef on y va" fait Alex en prenant la feuille qu'il lui tend.

Ils sortent du commissariat juste à temps pour voir partir Yann et son équipe.

Kévin regarde les voitures disparaîtrent dans la circulation et un sombre pressentiment l'envahit.

Kévin consulte son portable pour au moins la 5ième fois en 10 mn, toujours pas de message de yann. L'inquiétude qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il l'a vu partir s'accroît encore. Résigné il s'apprête à quitter le commissariat dans le but de prendre un sandwich au café du coin quand il le voit arriver. Il s'applique à marcher normalement alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il pâlit en voyant les points de suture qui ornent le front de Yann.

"qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" lui demande t-il en désignant sa blessure.

"tu sais le coup de fil qui nous a interrompu ce matin,c'était pour venir en renfort pour une interpellation de deux dealers dans un quartier à risques, l'arrestation a été plus difficile que prévu, des jeunes de la cité nous ont lancé des pierres et voilà"

"c'est douloureux ?"

"non, écoutes je sais qu'on devait déjeuner ensemble mais du coup ce ne va pas être possible"

"pas grave, se sera pour une autre fois" dit Kévin masquant sa déception

"demain alors,11h chez moi, je suis en repos et toi aussi je crois"

"Linda sera là ?"

"non, elle déjeune toujours avec ses collègues, on ne sera que tout les deux"

Il a insisté sur le deux et Kévin se sent rougir. Il devine qu'en plus du repas il y aura la suite de ce qu'ils ont commencé dans le bureau de Yann. Mais il ne sait pas s'il est près pour ça. Ce sera sa première expérience avec un homme et il a peur, peur de ce qu'il va découvrir mais aussi peur de le décevoir.

Il se rends compte qu'en peu de temps il a pris une grande place dans sa vie et surtout dans son coeur.

"bon je dois y aller , à demain" fait Yann en s'éloignant.

Kévin à l'impression d'être une jouvencelle à son premier rendez-vous. Il est nerveux. Il se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain et remarque les cernes autour de ses yeux, il a peu dormi, se tournant et se retournant dans le lit arrachant ainsi des grognements de protestation de la part de Laura. Il enfile un jean et un tee-shirt, prend son blouson et va rejoindre Yann.

Le repas a été vite expédié, l'un et l'autre ne pensant qu'à une chose, assouvir le désir qui augmente dès que leurs regards se croisent.

Pendant que Yann fait disparaître les traces de leur festin, Kévin regarde par la fenêtre, observant les passants qui une fois leur pause déjeuner terminée se pressent pour regagner leur lieu de travail telles des fourmis laborieuses. Il ne remarque la présence de Yann derrière lui qu'en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à xhlm de suivre mon histoire et merci également à wingedshadow pour son message.**

oOo

Ils restent là un moment sans parler puis Yann le fait tourner lentement et le pousse doucement contre le mur près de la fenêtre et l'embrasse tendrement.

Les yeux fermés Kévin sent Yann s'écarter de lui et s'éloigner, soudain les paroles d'une chanson se font entendre dans l'appartement.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Il sent la main de Yann prendre la sienne, il ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il l'entraîne vers le canapé. Yann le fait s'allonger puis il s'agenouille à côté de lui. sa bouche retrouve la sienne pendant que sa main glisse sous son tee-shirt trouvant sa peau nue et Kévin frémit sous la caresse.

Puis la main redescend lentement pour défaire un à un les boutons de son jean, elle s'apprête à aller plus loin encore quand celle de Kévin l'arrête.

"ça va ?" demande Yann

"oui c'est juste que..."

"c'est ta première fois avec un homme ?" devine Yann

"oui" répond Kévin dans un souffle

Yann sourit devant l'aveu

"Laisses-toi faire, détends-toi"

_Be my friend_

_hold me,wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

Warm me up

_And breathe me_

Ses lèvres reprennent possession de celles de Kévin puis s'arrêtent le temps pour Yann d'enlever le tee-shirt de Kévin, puis c'est au tour du pantalon de subir le même sort

Yann en fait de même avec ses propres vêtements puis il s'installe au-dessus de lui.

Il couvre son visage de légers baisers avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un baiser auquel Kévin répond passionnément. celui-ci n'aspire qu'à une chose, être caressé par les mains puissantes de Yann.

Comme pour répondre à son attente, la bouche de Yann descends lentement sur sa pomme d'Adam puis explore lentement la moindre parcelle de son torse provoquant des gémissements dans la bouche de Kévin.

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myslef and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Les yeux mi-clos, il savoure pleinement la douce torture que les lèvres de yann lui font subir. Pour ne pas être en reste, ses mains qui jusque -là étaient restées sur ses épaules glissent doucement jusqu'au bas de ses reins puis remontent, redescendent et il sent les muscles roulés sous ses doigts.

La bouche de Yann s'attarde maintenant sur son nombril pendant que ses mains font glisser le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Tout à coup, Kévin a l'impression que l'air s'est raréfié dans la pièce, il a du mal à respirer car la bouche de Yann lui offre cette délicieuse caresse que celle de Laura a toujours refusé.

Ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux de celui qui de manière savante et habile lui fait voir les portes du paradis.

_Be my friend_

_hold me,wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

Puis Yann le délaisse un instant pour se débarrasser de son boxer puis reprend sa position initiale et ses lèvres reprennent celles de Kévin pour un baiser langoureux.

Puis elles murmurent à son oreille.

"prêt"

Dans un souffle, Kévin acquiesce, alors Yann s'installe entre ses jambes et le prépare doucement à l'étape ultime.

Il lit de l'appréhension dans le regard de Kévin et le rassure d'un baiser puis lentement il pénètre son intimité jusque-là inviolée.

Kévin se crispe, puis la douleur s'estompe quand Yann commence un mouvement de va-et-vient, et il enroule ses jambes autour de son torse. Le plaisir monte par vagues successives, les coups de reins se font de plus en plus puissants et dans un même cri ils atteignent le 7ième ciel.

Yann se retire puis s'allonge à côté de lui et alors enlacés , heureux et comblés les deux amants s'endorment.

_Be my friend_

_hold me,wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

Warm me up

_And breathe me_

oOo

C'est une sensation de froid qui éveille Kévin, il ouvre les yeux et se redresse, non il n'a pas rêvé il est bien chez Yann. Il pousse un soupir de contentement, toute sa peur s'est envolée, yann a été doux et attentionné et le plaisir qu'il a éprouvé dans ses bras a dépassé toutes ses espérances.

Un large sourire illumine son visage à cette pensée.

"il est destiné à qui ce sourire ?"

Il sursaute , Yann est entré dans la pièce sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. A sa vue sa gorge se serre et les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent. Yann sort visiblement de la douche des gouttes d'eau tombent de ses cheveux sur son cou puis descendent lentement sur son torse pour finir leur course dans la serviette qu'il a noué autour de sa taille.

Comme hypnotisé il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de yann et il sent une douce chaleur se propager dans le bas de ses reins.

soudain il rougit en se rendant compte que son désir est plus que visible et que Yann le regarde comme un chat qui aurait vu un canari.

"je crois que je vais être obliger de prendre une nouvelle douche après" fait Yann en s'approchant

"après quoi ?"

"çà"

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent pour un baiser passionné et leurs mains s'égarent à nouveau sur leurs corps. L'étreinte est plus brève que la première fois mais tout aussi intense.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau puis ensemble partent en direction de la salle de bain pour une douche à deux mais sage.

Il est temps pour eux de se quitter, même si leurs coeurs et leurs corps voudraient prolonger ces moments passés ensemble à ne faire qu'un, la raison l'emporte ; Linda va revenir de son travail et Kévin doit passer prendre Laura au commissariat.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois. Kévin a la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Yann lui prend le poignet doucement et l'attire vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

"je t'aime"

"je t'aime aussi Yann"

Ils se séparent à contrecœur, mais emplis de joie car ils savent maintenant que leurs sentiments sont réciproques.

Laura est déjà sur le trottoir à l'attendre quand Kévin arrive devant le commissariat, elle lui tourne le dos et il l'entend lui laisser un message sur son répondeur.

Etonné de ne pas avoir entendu son appel il fouille dans ses poches en vain.

Et soudain il réalise

[i]"merde, je l'ai oublié chez Yann"[/i]

Laura se retourne et l'aperçoit"

"t'étais où ? ça fais 10 mn que j'essaie de te joindre mais je tombe toujours sur la messagerie""

"j'ai éteint mon portable ce matin pour faire la grass'mat et j'ai oublier de le rallumer"

Kévin ment très mal et il le sait, il observe Laura mais elle a l'air de croire à ses explications.

"on rentre ?"

et d'un geste qu'il veut le plus naturel possible il la prend par la taille et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis enlacés ils prennent le chemin de leur appartement.

Linda est arrivée peu de temps après le départ de Kévin et elle trouve Yann allongé sur le canapé regardant sans y prêter d'attention un jeu télévisé Elle se penche pour l'embrasser et lui demande :

"tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ?"

"oui et toi ?"

"comme d'habitude"

"bon je vais prendre une douche et je nous prépare un petit festin"

" tu n'auras qu'à réchauffer, j'ai tout préparé ce matin"

" tu sais que tu es un amour toi" et il a droit à un deuxième bisou.

"je sais"

Yann rit mais son rire sonne faux il joue le mari modèle alors qu eleur couple est bsé sur le mensonge, mais ça il est le seul à le savoir.

Linda répond à son rire et sors de la pièce.

Soudain la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit dans la pièce, Yann se lève d'un bond en se rendant compte que c'est celle du portable de Kévin, il fint par le trouver sous le canapé, il l'éteins et le met dans sa poche.

il éteint également la télévision et met en route la chaîne stéréo. La chanson de Sia retentit à nouveau dans l'appartement.

Il reprend sa place sur le canapé, ferme les yeux et l'image de Kévin se donnant à lui lui revient à l'esprit.

Il n'a jamais été si heureux depuis longtemps. Il sait qu'il a trouvé l'homme de sa vie mais ils ne sont libres ni l'un ni l'autre.

y a de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait" fait Alex à Nadia en voyant arriver Laura sans Kévin.

"ça t'arranges"

"pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"oh Alex ça crève les yeux que tu en pinces pour Laura"

Il hausse les épaules et va rejoindre Lyes qui vient d'arriver.

Laura entre dans le bureau et Nadia remarque ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

"ça va pas ? tu t'es disputé avec Kévin ?"

"je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment il est bizarre, je lui ai simplement demandé ce qu'il avait fait hier, il s'est énervé et m'as dis qu'il n'avait pas de compte à me rendre"

"écoutes, Kévin et toi vous passez pratiquement tout votre temps ensembe, i a peut-être besoin de se retrouver seul de temps en temps"

"tu crois ?"

"j'en suis sur et à toi aussi ça te ferais du bien"

oOo

"Laporte , tiens on m'a remis ça pour toi"

Kévin attends d'être seul pour ouvrir l'enveloppe que viens de lui remettre l'agent à l'accueil.

elle contient son portable et un mot de Yann.

_Kévin , afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons il ne faut pas changer nos habitudes, alor sà vendredi même heure, même endroit que d'habitude._

_PS J¨'ai rêvé de toi ,je t'aimes Yann"_

bon je me suis encore emmêlé les pinceaux avec les N° celle de ce midi c'était la 13 et non la 11 (non, non je ne picole pas je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout) et comme je ne suis pas là demain (je vais me promener à Lille) je vous en poste une autre. et ne ralez pas c'est comme ça un point c'est tout.

oOo

Ils sont allongés sur le lit, leur désir assouvi, leurs doigts entrecroisés, l'heure de la séparation approche et ils n'arrivent pas à s'y résoudre.

Les moments qu'ils passent ensemble sont si rares qu'ils veulent en profiter au maximum.

Depuis deux mois leurs conversations autour d'un verre ont fait place à ces étreintes malheureusement limitées par le temps. Ils se retrouvent donc dans ce studio qu'un ami de Yann met à leur disposition pendant son séjour à l'étranger.

Kévin un peu jaloux avait demandé à Yann si celui-ci faisait partie de ses ex, un non et un baiser langoureux l'avait rassuré.

Sans quitter la main de Yann Kévin se tourne vers lui, il l'observe, il dégage quelque chose de cet homme, qu'il a du mal à définir, quelque chose d'envoûtant.

Il hésite mais il faut qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qui le tourmente depuis quelque temps.

"yann"

Yann tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

D'une voix mal assurée Kévin reprend

"Yann, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, j'en ai marre de ne pouvoir te voir que 2h par semaine, je voudrais passer plus de temps avec toi"

"moi aussi mais ce n'est pas possible Kévin, je suis mariée tu le sais"

"tu n'as qu'à divorcer"

"je ne peux pas"

"pourquoi , tu ne l'aimes pas, tu me l'as dis, à moins que tu ne m'ais menti"

"j'ai de l'affection pour elle mais je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi"

"alors quittes la"

"tu es mal placé pour me dire ça alors que tu dors toutes les nuits dans les bras de ta Laura"

"contrairement à toi je suis prêt à la quitter tout de suite si tu me le demandais"

"si je quittes Linda et toi Laura tout le monde va savoir"

"savoir quoi yann ?, que tu couches avec un mec depuis 2 mois et alors on est au 21e siècle bordel"

"tu ne comprends pas"

"non je ne te comprends pas, écoutes tu m'as fait découvrir ce que je suis vraiment et je l'assumes tandis que toi ..."

"tandis que moi ?"

"tu vis dans le mensonge et tu m'obliges à y vivre aussi et je ne le supporte plus"

"je ne suis pas prêt"

"alors tant pis pour toi, tant que tu n'auras pas pris ta décision tu ne me verra qu'au boulot et c'est tout"

Sur ces paroles Kévin se lève, s'habille rapidement et sors de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Yann anéanti.

Comment en étaient -ils arrivés là, il y a deux heures à peine ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre et maintenant ils se déchiraient. Il se lève à son tour, s'habille, remet de l'ordre dans le studio et s'en va le cœur serré.

oOo

Depuis que Kévin lui a posé un ultimatum Yann ne dors plus enfin très peu. Les paroles de Kévin tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Au fond de lui il sait qu'il a raison, que leur relation ne pourra pas survivre si elle est basée sur le mensonge. Il ne veut pas perdre Kévin, pour la première fois de sa vie il connaît le vrai bonheur. Il veut pouvoir l'aimer sans contrainte mais il ne peut se résoudre à briser la carapace que son mariage lui a forgé.

Il est devenu si irritable que même ses hommes qui sont pourtant habitués à ses coups de gueule commencent à en avoir assez.

Assis à son bureau, il se prend le tête entre les mains, pourquoi tout est si compliqué. Il n'est plus le même homme, même Linda lui en fait le reproche, elle ne reconnaît plus en lui l'homme qu'elle a épousé, encore hier soir alors qu 'ils étaient couchés elle a cherché à savoir.

"qu'est ce qui se passe Yann, ? tu es à la fois près de moi mais en même temps si loin . Tu sais que tu peut tout me dire"

Pour toute réponse il s'est contenté de se tourner sur le côté sans un mot et n'a même pas chercher à la consoler lorqu'il l'a entendu pleurer.

Que doit -il faire ? Quitter sa femme, et vivre son amour avec Kévin mais révélant ainsi sa préférence pour les hommes ou continuer sa vie actuelle et perdre la seule personne qu'il aime vraiment.

Un coup tapé à sa porte le tire de ses réflexions.

"entrez"

Le policier qui pénètre dans la pièce est celui qu'il considère comme son second et c'est aussi la seule personne qui ose lui tenir tête. Plus âgé que lui il est toujours de bon conseil et Yann lui a toujours fait confiance. Un respect mutuel existe entre eux.

"je peux vous parler Capitaine ?"

Bien que le "oui" de Yann soit peu engageant il continue.

"écoutez, les gars et moi-même nous vous apprécions beaucoup mais là ce n'est plus possible, on ne peut pas continuer à travailler ainsi, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais si vous avez des problèmes personnels cela ne doit pas se répercuter sur le boulot."

En l'entendant Yann se rend compte qu'il a été trop loin, il doit faire un effort. Ses hommes n'ont pas a subir les conséquences de ses déboires amoureux.

"cela ne vous regarde pas en effet, mais vous avez raison"

"j'allais oublier Mme la commissaire vous attends dans son bureau"

Pour Kévin aussi la situation est devenu invivable, et sa relation avec Laura se détériore de jour en jour. D'ailleurs ila finit pas dormir sur le canapé, ne supportant plus de dormir auprès d'elle alors que c'est Yann qu'il veut à ses côtés.

Du coup l'ambiance dans le bureau des bleus est devenu électrique et malgré l'amitié qui les lie le malaise est palpable, Kévin est conscient que c'est à cause de lui mais il ne peut se confier à aucun d'entre eux, Lyes est trop gaffeur, Alex ne comprendrait pas et Nadia est trop proche de Laura.

c'est le moment choisi par Duval pour entrer dans la pièce.

"eh les bleus, la patronne veut vous voir et tout de suite"

Ils s'interrogent du regard, pour quelles raisons les convoque-t-elle ?

"allons-y" fait Lyes " sinon gare à nos matricules, elle n'aime pas attendre"

En entrant dans son bureau ils ont la surprise de voir Yann ainsi qu'un policier des Stups.

En sentant le regard de Yann sur lui Kévin ne peut s'empêcher de faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite, il y a lu tant d'amour mais aussi de la tristesse.

Il se place près de la porte afin d'être éloigné le plus possible de lui, cela lui coûte mais Yann doit comprendre.

oOo

Yann en voyant Kévin entrer dans la pièce sent son cœur manquer un battement. Plus de 3 semaines se sont écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre et il se rends compte qu'il ne conçoit pas la vie sans lui. Il voit qu'il se positionne près de la porte afin d'être éloigné le plus possible de lui et cela lui fait mal.

S'apercevant que Lyes, le dernier à être entré dans la pièce a omis de fermer la porte, il s'exécute et se place à côté de Kévin, ni trop loin ni trop près, juste assez pour ressentir cette présente dont il a tant besoin.

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde est présent la commissaire prend la parole, s'adressant aux "bleus".

"je pense qu'il ai nécessaire que vous connaissiez tous les services de ce commissariat et en particulier ceux des Stups et de la BAC. Donc, de ce fait, chacun d'entre vous passera une semaine dans ces services et ce sont les capitaines Simon des Stups et Berthier de la BAC ici présents qui seront chargés de votre encadrement. Vous trouverez vos emplois du temps respectifs sur le tableau d'affichage. "

"oui ?" demande-t-elle en voyant Laura lever la main pour prendre la parole.

"c'est à partir de quand ?"

" A partir de lundi pour deux d'entre vous, d'autres questions ? non, vous pouvez disposer"

Pour sortir Kévin doit passer devant Yann, il essaie de fixer un point imaginaire afin d'éviter le magnétisme de ses yeux mais c'est peine perdu, malgré lui leurs regards se croisent et ne se quittent pas, un court instant ils sont seuls au monde.

Ils finissent pas quitter la pièce, Yann rejoint son collègue et Kévin ses amis ,enthousiastes à l'idée de connaître d'autres aspects de leur métier.

"eh Kévin, regardes, on commence tout les deux" lui fait Alex

"ah oui, tu vas où ?"

"les Stups et toi la BAC"

Kévin ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou non, passer 8h par jour avec Yann c'est beaucoup plus de temps qu'ils en ont passé ensemble auparavant. Cette semaine avec lui est inespérée, sa présence lui manque mais comme Yann ne lui a toujours pas donné de réponse il en a conclu qu'il a peut-être déjà fait son choix et choisi de rester avec Linda et dans ce cas..."

Il sort de sa rêverie quand il sent la main de Nadia sur son bras.

"tu viens prendre un café avec nous ?"

"ok , j'arrive"

Tout en prenant son café il regarde Laura qui rit aux pitreries d'Alex. Laura, depuis sa dispute avec Yann il ne la touche plus, il ne dors même plus avec elle, elle en souffre il le sait mais il se rend compte qu'il ne l'aime plus, l'as-t-il vraiment aimé d'ailleurs ? il n'en sait rien. de toute façon quelque soit la décision de Yann il va la quitter, il préfère vivre seul que de continuer cette relation qui n'a plus d'avenir. Sa décision est prise, il va lui parler ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent, particulièrement et doublement à celles qui me laissent des messages (elles se reconnaîtrons), les autres un petit effort SVP.**

Fini le temps où ils partaient et revenaient ensemble, maintenant ils sont comme deux étrangers obligés de cohabiter. finis leur complicité, leur tendresse, leur amour. Laura vient de rentrer seul encore une fois, Kévin repoussant son retour le plus tard possible. En ouvrant la porte elle se revoie dans les bras de Kévin, franchissant le seuil à la manière des jeunes mariés. Les larmes lui viennent quand elle aperçoit l'oreiller et la couverture sur le canapé où il passe ses nuits désormais. Elle a cru Nadia quand elle a affirmé que tout allait s'arranger, que ce n'était qu'une petite crise passagère comme celles que tout les couples traversent un moment ou l'autre. mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, au contraire tout s'était accéléré et de jour en jour il s'était éloigné d'elle. Quand Kévin l'a pris à part tout à l'heure pour lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler elle a compris que c'étais fini même si une partie d'elle-même refusait de l'admettre.

Elle l'attends à la fois avec impatience et en même temps elle redoute ce moment.

la porte s'ouvre, elle sèche ses larmes et se retourne, esquissant un sourire. Elle s'est promis que quelque soit la raison de leur rupture elle ne se mettrait pas en colère, elle ne se laisserait pas emporter, elle se connaît bien, un mot en entraînerait un autre et ils finiraient par se détester et elle ne le veut pas. Elle veut garder l'espoir de le reconquérir un jour et ce sera plus facile s'ils restent amis.

Il est là devant elle ,le visage fermé, les épaules basses semblant supporter tout le poids du monde. Il reste un moment silencieux ,cherchant ses mots, il se décide enfin.

"Laura, tu sais que je déteste le mensonge et pourtant cela fait des mois que je te mens"

Malgré elle, elle se raidit et serre les poings, elle a compris , il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Elle fait un immense effort afin de ne pas laisser paraître la jalousie qui s'est emparé d'elle.

"tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"oui, non, enfin c'est compliqué"

"je la connais ?"

Il ne répond pas, il ne peut pas lui dire que c'est IL et non pas ELLE, et oui elle LE connaît.

Laura n'insiste pas même si l'envie d'en savoir plus la tenaille, de toute façon elle finira par le savoir, elle découvrira l'identité de celle qui a pris sa place.

"tu l'aimes ? plus que moi ?"

"tu l'aimes ? plus que moi ?"

Encore une fois il élude la question :

"tu resteras toujours quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi, Laura"

"tu ne m'as pas répondu"

Dans un souffle il répond "oui"

Elle réprime un sanglot et se précipite dans la chambre, leur chambre, elle sort un sac de voyage du placard et y range quelques affaires.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais"

Kévin l'a suivit, il est surpris par la réaction de Laura, il s'attendait, connaissant son caractère, à une grand scène, à des cris ,à ce qu'elle le mette à la porte, rien de tout ça, seulement une jeune femme au bord des larmes.

"je retourne chez ma mère, je te laisse l'appart, tu en a plus besoin que moi, je prendrais le reste de mes affaires une autre fois."

"tu n'es pas obligé, c'est à moi de partir"

"non de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu rester seule ici dans notre appartement"

"tu es une chic fille Laura, comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu es et tu restera toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi, je veux rester ton ami, d'accord"

Laura le regarde sans un mot, prend son sac, sort de la pièce et se dirige vers la porte de l'appartement"

Elle se retourne

"d'accord, on se voit demain au boulot"

Et puis elle s'en va laissant Kévin soulagé mais néanmoins cette séparation lui laisse un goût amer. Il est seul, il n'a plus Laura et son avenir avec yann est plus qu'incertain.

il s'assoie sur le lit la tête entre ses mains et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'autorise à pleurer.

oOoOo

Une bouche qui cherche et trouve la sienne, puis qui la délaisse pour mieux parcourir son corps, des mains qui la rejoignent pour de multiples caresses aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres. Des mots doux et des mots crus qui se succèdent à son oreille et tout son être frémit, ensuite les coups de reins qui l'emmènent au comble de la jouissance.

Kévin crie si fort le prénom de son amant qu'il se réveille en sueur dans ses draps froissés et tâchés, témoignant de l'intensité de son rêve. Mais la place à côté de lui est vide et froide.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indique qu'il n'est pas loin de midi. C'est le premier dimanche qu'il passe seul, sans Laura et il a de longues heures à combler.

Il se décide à se lever, prend une douche et se prépare ensuite un copieux petit-déjeuner et qui vu l'heure lui servira aussi de déjeuner. tout en buvant son café il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ; la télé, non, rien d'intéressant, un tour au parc, le temps gris qu'il aperçoit à travers la vitre l'en dissuade, un ciné alors, pourquoi pas.

Il consulte le programme des cinémas et son choix se porte sur le dernier film de Bruce Willis, de l'action pas besoin de réfléchir, l'idéal pour se vider la tête.

Avec le temps maussade les gens se pressent à l'entrée du cinéma, il patiente dans la file d'attente depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand soudain une voix féminine l'interpelle.

"Kévin"

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec Linda accompagnée de Yann, les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent.

La bise pour l'une, une poignée de main pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait voulu pour l'autre.

"Laura n'est pas avec toi ?" questionne Linda

"non, nous...nous avons rompu"

L'espace d'un instant il croit voir une lueur dans les yeux de Yann qui lui prouve que la nouvelle lui fait plaisir.

"je suis désolée"

Kévin hausse les épaules et se fait fataliste.

"ce sont des choses qui arrivent"

Jusque-là silencieux Yann prend la parole tout en montrant les affiches d'un mouvement de tête.

« tu va voir quoi ? »

"Dead hart"

"super, nous aussi, on pourrai le voir ensemble" propose Linda

"il a peut-être envie d'être seul"

"non, il ne va pas rester seul aujourd'hui, allez Kévin , restes avec nous cela me ferait plaisir"

Il est hésitant, malgré qu'elle soit l'obstacle entre Yann et lui, il l'aime bien et il ne veut pas la froisser.

"d'accord"

Après avoir pris leurs tickets ils entrent dans la salle déjà bien remplie, trois places sont libres au fond de la salle, galant Yann laisse sa femme s'asseoir la première puis prend place entre elle et Kévin.

Le film est à peine commencé que Kévin sent une main se glisser sous son blouson qu'il a posé sur ses jambes afin d'être à l'aise. Il essaie de la repousser mais la main de Yann revient et remonte doucement sur sa cuisse. A ce contact son cœur s'emballe. Une petite voix lui dit qu'il devrait se lever et inventer n'importe quel prétexte pour sortir mais il ne peut pas, cette main qui maintenant le caresse doucement le tétanise. Il ne peut que poser sa main sur la sienne afin d'arrêter le va-et-vient, Yann la saisit alors fermement et ne la quitte plus, ne la lâchant que quelques minutes avant que les lumières n'éclairent à nouveau la salle.

Ils sont sortis de la salle et sont maintenant dans la rue, sous la pluie. Kévin décline la proposition de Linda de venir prendre un café, rester une seconde de plus avec eux est au-dessus de ses forces.

"à demain alors et ne sois pas en retard pour ton premier jour" lui lance Yann en s'éloignant, Linda à son bras.

La pluie redouble d'intensité il relève le col de son blouson et hâte le pas, impatient de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement.

oOoOo

En ce lundi matin Kévin se rend directement au service de la BAC afin de n'avoir pas à croiser Laura. Il frappe au bureau de yann, attends d'avoir la permission d'entrer puis pénètre dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

"salut"

Yann se lève, contourne son bureau et avant que Kévin puisse émettre la moindre opposition l'enlace et l'embrasse doucement.

"arrêtes" fait Kévin en se dégageant vivement

"tu ne disais pas ça hier"

" tu sais très bien que j'ai essayé de t'arrêter mais ..."

"mais ?"

L'arrivée de l'équipe de Yann l'empêche de répondre à son grand soulagement, il ne regrettait pas se qui c'était passé la veille mais il ne voulait pas que Yann le sache.

Après avoir fait les présentations et défini le rôle que Kévin aurait au sein du service pour la semaine il leurs donne ses indications sur les affaires en cours, puis il s'adresse à Kévin.

"tu vas faire équipe avec le Lt Moretti"

"d'accord"

Tout en suivant le lieutenant, Kévin pense qu'au fond de lui il aurait préféré faire équipe avec Yann mais si celui-ci avait eu l'intention de recommencer son petit jeu de la veille il n'aurait pas pu résister et dans ce cas il était préférable pour tout les deux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Yann est dans le même état d'esprit, il a fait le bon choix en le mettant avec son second

car s'il l'avait pris avec lui, et ce malgré sa volonté de ne pas mélanger vie privée et boulot, il aurait eu du mal à rester de marbre tellement il a besoin de le toucher, de l'embrasser ; ces dernières semaines passées sans lui, lui ont paru des siècles.

Tout en mettant son repas à réchauffer dans le micro-ondes Kévin fait le point sur sa première journée au sein de la BAC, son partenaire est sympa, il lui a donné de précieux conseils émaillés d"anecdotes vécues depuis son entrée dans la police. en riant il lui a même confirmé que la réputation de Yann d'être un expert en coups de gueule n'est pas usurpée mais que malgré cela lui et ses collègues l'apprécient beaucoup.

La sonnerie de l'appareil le ramène à sa préoccupation première, à savoir se remplir l'estomac.

Il est à peine assis devant son assiette que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Il se lève, étonné car il n'attends pas de visite et même si Laura doit passer prendre des affaires elle a encore ses clés, en ouvrant a porte il a la surprise de voir Yann sur le palier.

"je peux entrer ?"

Voyant que Kévin hésite il précise

"j'ai parlé à Linda"

Le cœur de Kévin s'emballe à cette nouvelle, Yann a eu enfin le courage de prendre une décision et celle qu'il a prise n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

"tu as vraiment parlé à Linda ?"

"oui, je peux entrer je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ici"

"excuses-moi, va-y, entres"

"je suis désolé de te déranger au moment de ton repas mais je voulais te l'annoncer de vive voix"

"pas grave, alors elle l'a pris comment ?"

Yann se passe les mains nerveusement dans les cheveux et prend place dans un fauteuil.

"comment veut- tu qu'elle prenne le fait que son mariage est foutu, que son mari lui a menti depuis le début et qui plus est que je la trompe avec toi, elle l'a mal pris , très mal pris"

"tu lui a tout dis sur nous deux" dit Kévin songeant que lui -même n'avait pas tout avoué à Laura.

"tant qu'à être franc autant l'être jusqu'au bout"

"et tu lui as dis quoi ?"

"que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai aperçu à la cafèt, que nous avons eu une liaison, que tu m'as demandé de choisir entre toi et elle et que je m'étais rendu-compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a le plus blessée, c'est le fait que je lui ai menti depuis le début, que je me suis servi d'elle pour donner le change, elle a cru en notre mariage, elle m'a épousé par amour, elle voulait des enfants et moi j'ai fait volé en éclats tous ses rêves. elle m'a dis que j'étais un salaud et m'a traité d'égoïste et je ne peut pas lui en vouloir ,elle a raison du début à la fin je n'ai pensé qu'à moi"

"quelles sont ses intentions maintenant ?"

"elle va demander le divorce, à mes torts évidemment mais je ne peut pas l'en blâmer"

"et toi ?"

"je vais chercher un autre appart, à ce propos est-ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit, j'agis encore peut-être comme un lâche mais je n'ai pas le courage de retourner chez moi et d'y voir Linda pleurer à cause de moi."

"pas de problème, et tu pourra rester autant que tu veux, par expérience je peut te dire que le canapé est confortable

Cette allusion aux déboires de Kévin avec Laura les fait sourire tout les deux.

"tu as mangé ?"

"non mais je n'ai pas faim"

"allez joins- toi à moi, il y en assez pour nous deux"

"merci, tu sais ce que j'ai dis à Linda à propos de mes sentiments pour toi, c'est la vérité je t'..."

Kévin l'interromps d'un léger baiser

"je sais, allez viens manger "

oOoOo

Allongé sur le canapé Yann a les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre de Kévin, il meurs d'envie de le rejoindre et des images s'imposent à lui qu'il chasse tant bien que mal de son esprit afin de faire cesser la douce chaleur qui commence à l'envahir; Sa relation avec Kévin vient de prendre un nouveau départ et il ne veut pas précipiter les choses.

finalement la fatigue a raison de lui, ses paupières se ferment et il se laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est une agréable odeur de café mélangée à celle du pain fraîchement grillé qui sort le sort de son sommeil. Encore à moitié endormi et se croyant dans son lit il manque de tomber du canapé en se retournant.

un éclat de rire provenant de la cuisine le réveille complètement et en ouvrant les yeux il aperçoit Kévin dans l'embrasure de la porte, seulement vêtu d'un jean, qui lui sourit.

« bien dormi ? »

« super c'est le réveil qui est un peu difficile »

« je sais , j'ai vu »

Yann se lève, s'approche de Kévin et l'enlace.

« c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi dès le matin, ça mérite une punition »

« et laquelle ? »

« celle-là » et Yann lui mord légèrement l'épaule avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Après avoir répondu à son baiser Kévin le repousse doucement.

« tu prend ta douche ou tu préfère prendre ton petit-déjeuner d'abord »

« douche, tu l'a prend avec moi » fait Yann en plaisantant

« désolé, déjà prise » répond Kévin sur le même ton.

« pas juste »

« fallais pas jouer le beau au bois dormant »

« c'est que ton canapé est tellement confortable »

Yann lui fait un clin d'œil puis se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Tout en disposant les bols sur la table, Kévin se dit qu'il est heureux, il va partager son premier repas de la journée avec l'homme qu'il aime et même s'ils n'ont pas passé la nuit ensemble cela lui offre un aperçu de ce qu'ils pourraient vivre tous les jours, tous les deux.

Yann est sorti de la salle de bains, Kévin lui tourne le dos et sans faire de bruit il s'approche et l'embrasse dans le cou le faisant sursauter.

Ils sont maintenant assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« tu t'entends bien avec Moretti ? fait Yann tout en mettant une épaisse couche de confiture sur sa tartine beurrée.

« oui, c'est un mec super sympa. Au fait pourquoi tu ne m'a pas pris avec toi ? »

« parce que tu es si irrésistible que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te sauter dessus » dit Yann en riant.

Il poursuit

« non sérieusement, Moretti est depuis plus longtemps que moi dans la police et son expérience te sera profitable et de plus comme je n'aurais pas mis tes copains avec moi je ne voulais pas faire du favoritisme »

Ils finissent leur café en silence, en se regardant dans les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent, quand la sonnerie du portable de Yann se fait entendre.

« oui »

….

« bonjour Linda »

….

« je suis chez Kévin »

…

« d'accord, oui c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je viendrais prendre quelques affaires quand tu seras à l'agence »

…..

« l'avocat, oui on peut prendre le même, ça réduira les frais et de toute façon je suis le seul en faute »

…..

« bien tu me tiens au courant, au revoir »

Il raccroche et se tourne vers Kévin .

« je peux rester ici le temps que je trouve un appart ? Linda ne veut plus que je mette les pieds là-bas en sa présence. »

« pas de problème, tu peut rester autant que tu veux »

« merci, c'est déjà assez difficile pour elle , si en plus elle doit me supporter ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses »

Kévin le prend dans ses bras et lui caresse doucement le dos, et Yann le serre un peu plus fort.

« me laisses pas tomber, Kévin, j'ai tant besoin de toi »

« jamais, je t'aime »

leurs lèvres se joignent pour un baiser, leurs langues se cherchent et se trouvent, le temps est suspendu et plus rien ne compte que ce baiser au goût de café, de beurre et de confiture mélangés.

Néanmoins ils finissent par se séparer, il est temps pour eux de se rendre au commissariat.

oOoOo

Comme il fait beau et chaud en cette matinée de juin, Kévin et Yann ont décidé de se rendre au boulot à pied. Ils discutent de choses et d'autres tout en marchant, quand Yann se fait bousculer par un passant. Il s'apprête à dire ses 4 vérités à l'énergumène qui ne s'est même pas excusé quand en voyant la silhouette de l'individu, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer sa plastique avantageuse. Cela n'échappe pas à Kévin qui lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« eh mais ça va pas »

« ça t'apprendra à mater »

« ben quoi, y pas de mal, tu ne regardais pas les autres filles quand t'étais avec Laura ? »

« ben, si »

« alors c'est pareil »

« non, je ne veux pas que tu regardes un autre mec que moi »

Yann le regarde ne souriant

« mais t'es jaloux ma parole »

Il ajoute devant l'air boudeur de Kévin

« d'accord , je te promet de ne plus regarder les fesses des autres mecs en ta présence, par contre quand tu ne seras pas là »

Il rit en voyant son regard noir.

« allez je rigole » et il lui glisse à l'oreille « de toute façon c'est toi qui as le plus beau petit cul de tout Paris »

Et c'est avec un visage teinté du plus beau rouge que Kévin entre dans le commissariat.

« tu lui as dis pour nous » demande Yann à Kévin envoyant Laura en compagnie de Nadia.

« non »

« comment ça non, tu me poses un ultimatum pour que je raconte tout à ma femme et toi tun ne l'as pas fait »

Le ton de Yann n'a plus rien à voir avec celui employé quelques instants auparavant.

« mais j'ai rompu avec elle »

« peut-être mais….. »

Au même moment, en voyant Kévin Nadia demande à Laura

« tu as trouvé le nom de ta rivale ? »

« non toujours pas, j'ai fouillé ses affaires, je l'ai même suivi mais sans résultats, je n'ai rien trouvé »

« ils ont peut-être… »

Nadia comme Yann ne finit pas sa phrase, les deux hommes étant arrivés à leur hauteur.

Kévin s'arrête pour les saluer, ne voulant pas éviter Laura indéfiniment, tandis que Yann après un bref salut à leur encontre se dirige vers son service non sans avoir lancé sèchement à Kévin.

« quand tu auras fini tu pourras peut-être venir bosser »

« qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » fait Nadia interloquée par la façon de faire de Yann

« rien , laisses tomber, il a du se lever du pied gauche » répond Kévin, puis il s'adresse à Laura

« ça va ? »

« oui très bien et toi, tu files toujours le parfait amour avec ta pouf »

Le ton employé par Laura est acerbe, limite agressif.

« Laura ! calmes-toi , allez viens Lyes nous attend » et Nadia entraîne Laura à sa suite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, laissant Kévin en plan au milieu du couloir.

« décidément » murmure-il et il se décide à rejoindre Yann.

Il entre dans le bureau, sans frapper, et ferme la porte derrière lui. Yann est assis et il a sa tête des mauvais jours.

« écoutes, yann, c'est vrai je n'ai pas été franc avec Laura mais elle était tellement persuadé que je l'a trompais avec une autre fille que je me suis dégonflé et je ne lui ai rie dis. Je croyais que cela aurait été facile et je me suis trompé. Tu m'en veux ? »

Voyant le regard triste de Kévin, yann se dit qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, lui qui a vécu des années dans le mensonge. Il se lève et prend Kévin dans ses bras.

« non, mais je préfèrerai que tu le lui dises plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par Linda tu comprends ? »

« je lui dirais promis »

Promesse scellée par un baiser.

allez va bosser Moretti va t'attendre »


	6. Chapter 6

De jour en jour l'air était devenu étouffant et les températures atteignaient des records digne d'un mois d'août et malgré la fenêtre ouverte Kévin n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

La chaleur lui ayant donné soif, il se lève et en se rendant à la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau il s'aperçoit que le canapé du salon est vide de toute présence. Il cherche Yann des yeux et le voit debout sur le balcon, les mains sur la rambarde, cherchant désespérément un souffle d'air frais.

_« Tu ne dors pas »_ fait Kévin en prenant place à ses côtés.

« _Non, trop chaud_ »

Ils restent ainsi un moment sans parler, sans bouger, contemplant les lumières de la ville.

_« Tu veux un verre d'eau_ ? » demande Kévin rompant ainsi le silence qui les entoure.

« _Je veux bien, merci_ »

Après avoir remplis deux verres d'eau fraîche à la cuisine il retourne dans le salon, Yann n'a pas bougé. Il l'observe, il est presque nu, seulement vêtu comme lui d'un boxer, ses cheveux dans lesquels il aime tant passer ses doigts sont décoiffés, des gouttes de sueur descendent lentement de sa nuque sur son dos musclé, le rendant incroyablement sexy et désirable.

Kévin sent la douce chaleur familière envahir le bas de ses reins, il reste un instant comme hypnotisé puis comme poussé par une force invisible, il met les verres sur la table basse, s'approche de lui et pose doucement sa main sur sa nuque . Il sent Yann frémir au contact de sa paume, et son autre main prend place sur sa hanche l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Il embrasse doucement la base de son cou, remonte jusqu'à la mâchoire puis la délaisse pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille lui arrachant un gémissement.

Les yeux mi-clos, Yann se laisse aller, appréciant l'initiative et les attentions de son amant.

Pendant que les lèvres de Kévin descendent lentement sur son torse, ses mains se posent au creux de ses reins, l'attirant vers lui encore un peu plus. Ils ne peuvent plus maintenant ignorer le désir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

La bouche de Kévin remonte pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et ils s'embrassent presque sauvagement, la tendresse n'a plus sa place dans cette étreinte, le feu qui embrase leurs sens est tellement intense qu'ils ont du mal à résister à la tentation d'assouvir leur désir à même le sol du balcon, dans les lumières artificielles des néons des enseignes publicitaires.

Dans une danse sensuelle, ils se déplacent, n'interrompant leur baiser que pour mieux le reprendre. Arrivés dans la chambre ils basculent sur le lit où ils roulent quelques instants dans une lutte amoureuse jusqu'à ce que Yann bloque le corps de Kévin sous le sien. Leurs mains redécouvrent leurs formes, insistent sur les points sensibles, des gémissements s'échappent de leurs lèvres vite étouffés par leurs baisers.

Soudain Kévin sent le poids qui pesait sur lui s'alléger puis disparaître, il ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Yann sortir de la pièce.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu vas où ?_ »

_« T'inquiètes je reviens avec une surprise »_

Kévin profite de son absence pour se débarrasser de son boxer, à peine a-t-il repris sa place sur le lit que Yann fait sa réapparition un bol à la main, bol qu'il pose sur la table de chevet. Il enlève à son tour le dernier rempart à sa nudité et prend place à califourchon sur Kévin.

Il allonge le bras afin de prendre quelque chose dans le récipient et en réponse à la question muette qu'il lit dans le regard de Kévin il lui ferme les yeux d'un geste de la main et murmure à son oreille.

_«Laisses-toi faire tu va adorer »_

Des frissons s'emparent de Kévin quand il sent quelque chose de froid parcourir son corps brûlant, suivi de la langue de Yann qui lentement essuie l'empreinte humide laissée par le glaçon.

Le contraste entre le froid de la glace et la chaleur que la langue de Yann lui procure lui fait découvrir une sensation jusque là inconnue de lui, il ouvre la bouche à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène, ses mains s'ouvrent et se ferment froissant les draps.

Inlassablement, remplaçant le glaçon fondu par un autre, puis encore un autre, Yann continue la douce torture. Les gémissements de Kévin résonnent comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Ensuite les mains prennent le relais et ses lèvres retrouvent ses consœurs pour un tendre baiser puis glissent à son oreille :

_« Alors tu as aimé ? »_

Kévin ne répond pas mais le sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage est éloquent

_« On peut passer à l'étape suivante » _fait Yann le tournant sur le côté puis en se positionnant sur le lit de façon à se retrouver dans une position inversée à celle de Kévin.

Celui-ci comprends son intention et simultanément leurs bouches leurs procurent une caresse qui ne qu'attiser un peu plus l'incendie qui se propage dans tout leur être. Pendant de longues minutes ils ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à ce plaisir mutuel.

Sentant qu'ils arrivent au point de non-retour Yann se détache de Kévin l'incitant à faire de même, passant outre le grognement de frustration de celui-ci., puis il se place au dessus de lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches et doucement il descend sur la virilité tendue à l'extrême de son amant.

Kévin émet un râle de plaisir, il lève légèrement la tête et la vision que lui offre Yann, les reins creusés, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, le torse luisant de sueur, accentue encore son désir.

Lorsque Yann commence à bouger , dans un lent mouvement de haut en bas et de bas en haut, ses mains se crispent sur ses hanches. Le souffle court il est déconnecté de la réalité, plus rien n'a d'importance que leurs deux corps en parfaite osmose. D'un mouvement du bassin il l'incite à accélérer la cadence alors les gémissements et les râles de plaisir qui emplissaient la pièce s'intensifient, suivis d'un cri simultané quand, précédé de vagues de plaisir plus intenses la jouissance les submerge, les laissant sans forces.

Yann se laisse tomber doucement sur le torse de Kévin, ils s'embrassent pour un baiser tout en tendresse, calmant ainsi les battements effrénés de leur cœur.

Leurs corps se séparent enfin et ils restent allongés quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, puis pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils sont amants, trois petits mots sont prononcés, l'amour qu'ils se portent brillent dans leurs yeux, leurs paupières se ferment et le sommeil les gagne, enlacés.

C'est le bruit du tonnerre qui réveille Kévin, il n'aime pas l'orage depuis que la foudre est tombée non loin de lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

Un bref coup d'œil au réveil-matin lui indique qu'il est seulement 5h, vraiment trop tôt pour se lever un samedi matin et même s'il en avait eu l'intention, le bras de Yann qui l'enlace l'empêche de tenter toute tentative d'évasion. L'orage redouble d'intensité et des éclairs illuminent la pièce, il se blottit davantage contre le corps chaud de Yann qui malgré la colère du ciel n'a pas bougé d'un iota, dormant du sommeil du juste ou plutôt celui de l'homme comblé..

Bien calé contre lui, il laisse son esprit vagabonder ; la veille a été son dernier jour au sein de la BAC et s'il est content de retrouver Lyes, Nadia, Alex et même Laura, il regrette déjà cette semaine passée avec le lieutenant Moretti avec qui il a sympathisé et beaucoup appris.

De plus son retour à la PJ signifie aussi qu'il verra Yann moins souvent et ce malgré leur cohabitation. Celle-ci n'étant de toute façon que temporaire , il allait se retrouver seul.

Son regard se porte sur un vêtement posé sur un cintre lui-même accroché à la porte de l'armoire, il appartient à Laura. Laura à qui, malgré la promesse faite à yann, il n'a pas parlé, il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire, soit elle n'était jamais seule, soit le temps lui manquait. Mais c'est juré il lui parlera lundi.

L'orage s'est éloigné, il se laisse aller et se rendors.

Yann ouvre les yeux, le cœur léger, le corps puissant de Kévin tout contre le sien lui prouve qu'il n'a pas rêvé leur étreinte.

Pour la première fois il a passé la nuit entière à ses côtés et il espère de tout son être qu'elle sera suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

Il se sent bien, il est heureux tout simplement.

Doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller Kévin, il retire son bras, libéré de sa prison humaine, celui-ci se retourne dans son sommeil et lui fait face.

Yann se redresse sur un coude et observe son amant endormi. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation de poser sa main sur sa joue, puis elle descend sur son épaule, son bras pour mieux glisser sur son flanc et enfin s'arrête sur sa hanche, sans autre réaction de la part de Kévin qu'un léger frémissement de sa peau. Alors il s'enhardit et pose sa main sur son bas-ventre. Dans un demi-sommeil Kévin se met sur le dos afin de mieux apprécier la caresse qu'il lui procure maintenant. Alors les doigts experts de yann commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et un soupir de contentement s'échappe des lèvres de Kévin qui ouvre les yeux complètement réveillé.

Sans interrompre ce qu'il a commencé, Yann prend place entre ses cuisses et sans plus de formalité le fait sien. Kévin pousse des gémissements mêlés au nom de son amant. Les mouvements des reins se calquent sur ceux de la main, des râles de plaisir résonnent dans la pièce, leurs battements de cœur s'accélèrent et ils atteignent ensemble le 7ième ciel, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Tout à leur volonté se s'appartenir l'un à l'autre ils n'on pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement puis ressortir quelques instants plus tard, des éclairs dans ses yeux noirs.

_« Bonjour, merci pour le réveil » _

_« Ce fut un plaisir »_

Leurs lèvres se trouvent pour la première fois de la matinée. Ils sont maintenant allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs doigts entrecroisés sur le torse de Yann, contemplant le plafond.

De longues minutes s'écoulent dans le silence avant que Yann ne prenne la parole.

_« J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure dans une agence immobilière » _

«_Tu vas partir ? t'as déjà trouvé un appart ? »_

_« Non, je cherche seulement depuis une semaine tu sais, mais je ne peut pas vivre ici éternellement »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que c'est l'appartement où tu vivais avec Laura et beaucoup trop de choses me rappelle sa présence. »_

Yann tourne la tête et voit le visage de Kévin se fermer, alors il prononce les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de dire un jour à un homme, lui qui par tout les moyens a caché son homosexualité , veut maintenant vivre son amour sans se préoccuper du quand-dira-t'on .

_« Kévin…quand j'aurai trouvé cet appartement, j'aimerai que… »_

_« Que ? »_

_« Que tu viennes vivre avec moi, je veux m'endormir chaque soir dans tes bras et me réveiller contre toi. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir tout les jours, comme tu le sais j'ai un fichu caractère mais je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi_ »

Kévin reste un moment silencieux, il ne crois pas encore à ce qu'il viens d'entendre, ce qu'il a tant espéré, qu'il a ardemment désiré viens de se réaliser, Yann veut faire sa vie avec lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_« Ce que j'en pense ? c'est que je suis d'accord »_

Un deuxième baiser, puis un troisième, des mains qui s 'égarent, qui caressent , qui griffent, faisant renaître le désir, encore des baisers de plus en plus passionnés et de nouveau la communion entre deux corps fait l'un pour l'autre, entre deux hommes qui s'aiment et dont le cœurs battent à l'unisson.

Laura ferme son portable d'un geste rageur. Cela fait au moins la 6ième fois qu'elle essaie de joindre Kévin pour à chaque fois tomber sur sa messagerie. Monsieur ne veut pas être dérangé. Elle voulait le prévenir de sa visite et bien tant pis si elle lui gâche sa grasse matinée.

Elle met le sac, qu'elle a prévu afin de rapporter quelques affaires, sur son dos, enfourche sa moto et prend la direction de son ancien appart.

Arrivée sur le palier elle fouille dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés, puis elle ouvre la porte et pénètre dans l'appartement.

Personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine ; en se rendant dans la salle de bains elle croit entendre du bruit provenant de la chambre. La main sur la poignée elle colle son oreille contre la porte, non elle n'a pas rêvé ce sont bien des gémissements qui lui parviennent.

La jalousie et la colère montent en elle en l'espace d'un instant.

Il a osé, il a osé emmener sa pouffiasse ici et il lui fait l'amour dans leur chambre, dans leur lit.

Hésitant entre ouvrir la porte à la volée et les surprendre ou alors remettre sa vengeance à plus tard, non sans avoir d'abord vu le visage de sa rivale.

Elle se décide pour la deuxième solution, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

La poignée s'abaisse doucement, l'angle de vue est parfait mais ce qu'elle voit la fige sur place, Kévin , les yeux fermés, gémis, mais le corps au dessus de lui n'a rien de féminin, c'est ² un dos musclé luisant de sueur, le dos d'un homme qu'elle aperçoit. Un homme, il fait l'amour avec un homme, une envie de vomir la prend soudainement.

Elle n'a pourtant pas d'a priori sur les homosexuels, mais voir le garçon avec qui elle a partagé tant de choses , prendre à l'évidence plus de plaisir qu'avec elle la dégoûte. Elle ne voit pas son visage mais soudain Kévin dans un moment de plaisir prononce enfin son prénom : Yann.

Comme un automate elle referme la porte puis quitte l'appartement aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entré.

Après une douche , qui faute de temps fut sage et un solide petit déjeuner, Yann et Kévin se sont rendus ensemble à l'agence immobilière afin de trouver l'appartement de leur rêve. Ils ont eu la promesse de leur interlocuteur de faire le nécessaire pour accéder à leur demande dans les meilleurs délais. Ils se sourient mutuellement en sortant de l'agence, une étape dans leur relation viens d'être franchie.

Il fait beau et les trottoirs sont envahis de promeneurs et de touristes et la chaleur accentue l'odeur des gaz d'échappement.

Pris d'une impulsion Yann se tourne vers Kévin et lui demande :

_« Ca te dirait de finir le week-end hors de Paris ? »_

_« Oui, pourquoi pas, on irait où ? »_

_« Je sais pas , pas trop loin pour ne pas passer la moitié du temps dans la voiture »_

_« Ok, on rentre et on va voir sur internet_ « propose Kévin

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, après plusieurs recherches ils décident de partir pour la ville impériale de Compiègne à environ 1h de Paris. Après avoir rempli leur sac de voyage du strict nécessaire ils affrontent le périphérique puis l'autoroute A1, direction l'Oise.

Arrivés à destination ils n'ont aucun mal à trouver un petit hôtel dans le centre-ville. Après un passage à l'office du tourisme ils décident de visiter le château, résidence de Napoléon III, et continuent par une promenade dans le parc jusqu'à la vue des Beaux-Monts, que pour la petite histoire, l'empereur aurait fait percer dans la forêt en une nuit afin que son épouse, Eugénie, puisse retrouver à Compiègne la vision qu'elle avait de ses appartements étant enfant.

Après quelques hésitations ils ont fini par se tenir la main, après tout personne ne les connaît, et c'est ainsi qu'ils partent maintenant à la découverte de la ville, sous le regard parfois hostiles, étonnés ou bienveillants comme celui d'une femme et de sa fille qui les croisent en souriant.

La journée se termine par un dîner au restaurant puis par leur retour à l'hôtel. La porte de leur chambre à peine refermée, oubliant leur fatigue, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, brûlants de désir et la petite pièce résonne bientôt des preuves de leur plaisir.

Le lendemain, après avoir parcouru les alentours et fait une longue promenade en forêt et reprennent le chemin de la capitale, heureux de cette première escapade en amoureux.

Mais quand ils entrent dans l'appartement un spectacle de désolation s'offre à eux.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? « fait Yann

« Un cambriolage ? »

_« Non la porte était fermée et aucune vitre n'est brisée »_

Chaises renversées, bibelots cassés, DVD et Cd sortis de leurs boîtiers et rayés, dans la cuisine le frigo a été vidé et de la nourriture jonche le sol parmi la vaisselle cassée, le sol de la salle de bain est rendu glissant par les produits qui ont été renversé.

Ils continuent leur progression jusqu'à la chambre où ils découvrent la plupart de leurs affaires éparpillés et lacérés.

Alors ils comprennent et un même prénom s'échappent de leurs lèvres : Laura.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci Wingedshadow. J'ai écrit cette fic il y deux ans et à ,ce moment là le personnage de Laura m'agaçait prodigieusement. Quand à faire Yann un dominé, j'aime bien de temps en temps bousculé les règles établies.**

**J'espère néanmoins que tu continueras à me lire.**

Allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre d'adolescente, la tête sur l'oreiller perdue dans ses pensées, Laura se repasse inlassablement le film de sa vengeance.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister , elle était retourné à l'appart juste à temps pour apercevoir Kévin et Yann monter dans la voiture de celui-ci après avoir mis leurs bagages dans le coffre. Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres elle les avait vu .s'embrasser furtivement avant que le véhicule ne se faufile dans la circulation. Ils étaient partis pour le week-end, parfait, elle aurait le champ libre. Après avoir garé sa moto sur le trottoir, s'attirant ainsi les remontrances des passants, elle était monté quatre à quatre les escaliers, chaque enjambée attisant sa colère et son désir de revanche.

Elle s'était directement précipité dans la chambre où les draps froissés témoignaient encore de l'ardeur de leurs étreintes. Elle pouvait encore sentir dans la pièce cette odeur particulière des corps après l'amour.

Alors elle avait laissé exploser la rage qui l'habitait. Elle avait pris une paire de ciseaux dans la cuisine et était revenu pour couper, lacérer tout les vêtements qui était à sa portée.

Ensuite dans le salon, tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Kévin avait été brisé, abîmé.

Le chaos de la salle de bains et de la cuisine n'avait été que la finalité de sa folie destructrice, alimentée par la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulé depuis que Kévin l'avait quitté.

Apaisée elle avait rassemblée ses affaires et était parti après avoir refermer la porte à clef.

« ouf ! on a terminé » fait Kévin en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse. L'appartement est propre et nul ne pourrait se douter qu'une tornade nommée Laura était passé quelques heures auparavant. Seul le nombre de sacs destinés aux ordures donne une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts. Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, ils ont trié, jeté, mis de côté se qui pouvait être réparé, lavé, frotté avant d'établir une liste de se qui était à remplacer.

Il regarde Yann qui dépose sur un fauteuil ses vêtements qui ont échappé aux coups de ciseaux de Laura.

« je suis désolé pour tes affaires »

« pas grave, ça me permettra de renouveler ma garde-robe » fait Yann en s'allongeant et en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Kévin.

« à ton avis comment elle a su « fait celui-ci tout en laissant sa main s'égarer dans la chevelure de Yann.

Les yeux fermés, appréciant les caresses que la main de son amant lui procure, laisse d'écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« soit elle l'a appris par Linda, soit elle l'a découvert toute seule »

« mais comment ? » a peine a-il prononcé ces mots qu'il croie comprendre.

« merde » fait Kévin interrompant son geste.

Yann ouvre les yeux et l'interroge du regard.

« oui, hier Laura a cherché à me joindre sur mon portable, elle n'a pas laissé de message. Comme elle devait passé un jour ou l'autre prendre ses affaires, je crois qu'elle est venu hier matin et qu'elle nous a entendu »

Ses joues ont viré au rouge à l'idée qu'elle ai pu les entendre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Sentant sa gêne, Yann s'empare de sa main et entrecroise leurs doigts.

« si je lui avais dis plus tôt » murmure Kévin.

« ça n'aurait rien changé je crois, Laura a du caractère et elle n'est pas du genre à laisser filer son copain sans réagir »

Ils restent un moment silencieux puis la fatigue de la journée commençant à se faire sentir Kévin étouffe un bâillement avec sa main.

« je suis crevé, je vais me coucher »

Mais Yann décidé à profiter au maximum de sa confortable position refuse de bouger.

« allez lèves toi »

« non j'ai pas envie »

Après avoir résister aux tentatives de Kévin pour le forcer à se lever, Yann finit par tombé du canapé l'entraînant avec lui.

Son corps a amorti la chute de Kévin, . les rôles sont maintenant inversés et il doit se rendre à l'évidence il veut lui faire payer sa résistance de tout à l'heure.

« Kévin, je voudrais me lever »

« non j'ai pas envie »

« je croyais que tu voulais aller te coucher »

« mais j'y suis et en plus sur le plus confortable des matelas »

Ce faisant il approche son visage de celui de Yann et l'embrasse.

« tu ne crois pas que l'on serait mieux dans la chambre » fait celui-ci après avoir repris son souffle

« tout à fait d'accord » fait Kévin en se levant et en lui tendant la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Puis il l'entraîne sur le lit où après quelques caresses et un dernier baiser ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un rayon de soleil matinal vient caresser les corps des deux amants endormis. Par la fenêtre ouverte le klaxon d'un conducteur impatient arrache un grognement de la part de yann. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, bien décidé à rester sourd aux bruits de la ville l'heure du réveil est proche mais il veut profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde de la chaleur du corps de Kévin blotti contre lui.

Il le sent bouger légèrement, signe qu'il émerge doucement du sommeil. Il repousse l'oreiller, se tourne vers lui et prenant appui sur son coude le contemple. Il aime ce moment d'intimité », le voir ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir y plonge les siens et s'y perdre. N'y tenant plus, il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Il ne se lasse pas de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne les quitte que pour mieux les reprendre, il sent alors deux bras puissants l'enlacer.

« bonjour » fait Kévin en ouvrant les yeux

'bonjour »

Leurs bouches se trouvent une nouvelle fois puis par un coup de rein donné par Kévin, Yann se retrouve sous le corps de celui-ci. Il s'abandonne et savoure l'effleurement de la bouche sur son cou, sur son torse. Un gémissement se fait entendre quand elle descend plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. La caresse se fait plus précise. Malgré la chaleur des frissons le parcours de la tête aux pieds et il laisse le plaisir le gagner dans un dernier râle.

A regret ils se lèvent et pendant que Yann se dirige vers la salle de bains dans l'intention de prendre une douche, Kévin prépare le petit déjeuner.

Alex s'apprête à sortir de sa voiture quand il aperçoit Yann et Kévin. Quelque chose dans leur attitude l'incite à rester dans son véhicule et à ne pas se montrer. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche est-ce leur sourire qui s'affiche sur leur visage ou le fait qu'ils marchent si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils se frôlent par moment. Ils dépassent sa voiture sans y prêter attention et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprend, sans parvenir à y croire.

Un geste furtif mais réel, deux mains qui l'effleurent, des doigts qui s'entrecroise l'espace d'un instant.

« non, c'est pas vrai, Kévin et le capitaine Berthier, et bien ils cachaient bien leur jeu ces deux là »

Il sort de son véhicule et leur emboîte le pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il a découvert.

Laura est déjà là, en compagnie de Nadia et de Lyes, quand ils arrivent au commissariat.

« tiens voilà le couple de l'année » dit-elle en les apercevant.

Ses amis se jettent un coup d'œil étonné se demandant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ils l'a voit s'avancer vers Kévin et le gifler à toute volée. Elle s'apprête à recommencer quand la main de Yann, en saisissant son poignet, l'arrête dans son élan.

« comme c'est touchant, le capitaine Berthier qui défend sa chérie » persifle t-'elle

« t'es malade ou quoi ? tu saccage l'appart et maintenant tu m'en mets une » fait Kévin la main sur sa joue endolorie

« non , ce sont vous les malades »dit Laura en le désignant ainsi que Yann puis elle s'adresse à celui –ci

« tu cachais bien ton jeu, qui aurait pu croire que le policer respecté par tous rompe sa femme et avec mon mec. T'as pris ton pied samedi au moins ? Ca en avait l'ai en tout cas. »

« et alors t'es jalouse parce qu'il est plus heureux et plus comblé avec moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec toi »

leurs éclats de voix ont attiré l'attention et alors que Laura s'apprête à riposter quand Kévin la prend par le coude et l'entraîne à l'écart.

« ça suffit Laura, si tu veux régler tes comptes avec moi fait le en dehors du commissariat »

« pourquoi t'as peur pour ta réputation » et voyant Yann approcher « tiens Juliette voilà ton Roméo »

Et elle s'éloigne, non sans leur avoir fait comprendre du regard qu'elle n'abandonnait pas la partie.

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à ma fidèle lectrice, la seule du moins qui prend la peine de me laisser un petit mot.**

« Eh ! Les copains, j'en ai une belle à vous raconter »

Alex vient de faire une entrée fracassante dans le bureau. Devant le manque de réaction de Nadia et de Lyes, il enchaîne :

« Vous n'allez pas le croire, j'ai vu Kévin et le capitaine Berthier ils sont… »

« Ensemble, on sait » fait Nadia en lui coupant la parole.

Dépité que son effet de surprise soit éventé, Alex s'assoie et pose les pieds sur le bureau.

« vous les avez vus, qui aurait pu croire ça, ils n'ont pourtant pas l'air d'être des tapettes ni l'un ni l'autre »

« Alex ! s'il te plaît »

Devant le ton désapprobateur de Lyes, il rectifie « je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, je voulais simplement dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la tête de l'emploi »

Lyes lève les yeux au ciel, décidément Alex restera toujours Alex.

« bon vous savez ça comment ? » reprend celui-ci

« on était aux premières loges, Lyes et moi quand ils se sont engueulés avec Laura »

« ça du être chaud »

« tu parles, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle les a vu faire … , enfin tu vois et du coup elle a profité de leur absence pour saccager l'appart de Kévin »

« c'est vrai et c'est qui qui faisait….. ; »

« Moreno, vous vous croyez où »

En entendant la voix de Duval, Alex se redresse rapidement.

« allez au boulot, je vous rappelle de l'on a une enquête sur les bras, où est Laporte ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation Lyes répond

« avec le capitaine Berthier »

Duval fronce les sourcils mais de toute évidence il n'a pas eu vent de la dispute

« qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ? ce n'est pas à votre tour Poulain ? »

« si, capitaine, j'y vais »

« dites à Laporte de ramener ses fesses vite fait »

Kévin a suivi Yann dans son bureau sans prêter attention aux chuchotements sur leur passage.  
En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, la moitié du commissariat était au courant de leur altercation avec Laura. Entre les « je te l'avais bien dis » « tu crois » « depuis quand ? » les hypothèses allaient bon train.

Kévin referme la porte derrière lui et enlace Yann par derrière et celui-ci pose ses mains sur les siennes.

« qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » fait Kévin après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa nuque.

Après un moment de silence, Yann répond

« avant j'aurais tout fait pour les faire taire, c'est pour ça que je me suis marié d'ailleurs, mais je suis tellement heureux avec toi que je m'en fous de ce qu'ils peuvent raconter. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi »

En entendant ces mots, Kévin sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite et quand Yann se retourne et l'embrasse, il répond au baiser si passionnément qu'ils en oublient tout.  
Ils n'entendent pas les coups frappés à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrir sur Nadia.

« excusez-moi »

« … »

« Kévin »

Quittant à contrecœur les bras de son amant, il se tourne vers elle.

« Duval te cherche »

« OK ? j'y vais, à ce soir Yann »

Puis à l'intention de Nadia

« tu viens ? »

« non, je passe la semaine avec ton…. » ne trouvant de mots pour qualifier Yann, « à la BAC quoi »

« je vous laisse alors »

Après un sourire à l'intention de Yann, il sort de la pièce.

« c'est un gentil garçon, il mérite d'être heureux »

Dit Nadia en voyant Yann suivre Kévin des yeux.

« je sais et je vais tout faire pour »

Assis à son bureau, Yann attend Laura, c'est la dernière des « bleus » a effectuer son stage dans son service et compte tenu des circonstances il devine que ce ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Quinze jours se sont écoulés depuis leur « différent » et si les mauvaises langues se sont tues et que finalement la plupart des policiers, dont son équipe ont, soit pris fait et cause pour eux ou soit ont joué l'indifférence, il doute que tout soit terminé en ce qui concerne Laura.

Il lève le tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« on en t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer »

Alors que Laura s'avance sans un mot, Yann se lève et poursuit ;

« si tu veux me mettre une baffe sache que je ne suis pas Kévin «

Laura l'observe les poings serrés, le sous-entendu est clair.

« pourquoi tu prends si mal le fait que Kévin soit avec moi, je te pensais plus ouverte »

« parce que vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule et celle de Linda par dessus le marché. Me voir piqué mon mec par une autre j'aurai déjà eu du mal mais avec toi «

« ça t'emmerde qu'il t'ai largué pour moi hein ! »

« si tu veux le savoir ça me dégoûte. La seule pensée que tu poses tes sales pattes sur lui me donne envie de vomir »

« il ne s'en plains pas au contraire. Comme tu as pu le constater il y prend beaucoup de plaisir, plus qu'avec toi, je me trompe ? »

Elle enfonce ses ongles sans ses paumes si fort qu'un gémissement de douleur manque de franchir ses lèvres. Yann a vu juste.

« de toute façon un jour il me reviendra, il ne t'aime pas »

« c'est ce que tu crois, sache qu'il t'aurais quitté un jour ou l'autre, tu l'étouffais, avec moi il est libre d'être lui-même. Il a de l'affection pour toi mais pas de l'amour il m'aime et la preuve c'est que ce soir après avoir mangé une pizza à même la boîte on fera l'amour jusqu'à épuisement et quand il jouira c'est mon prénom qu'il criera pas le tien »

ils se sont rapprochés et leurs regards s'affrontent dans un duel ou le perdant sera celui qui baissera les yeux le premier.

Dans ceux de Laura on peut lire la rage mais aussi la douleur que les dernières paroles de Yann ont engendré.

Saule l'arrivée du Lt Moretti fait baisser la tension qui règne dans la pièce.

Puis après que celui-ci ai quitté la pièce avec Laura, il se remet au travail.

Son enquête finie et son rapport terminé Kévin est pour une fois rentré de bonne heure. Il en profite pour préparer un bon dîner.

Trop occupé par sa préparation culinaire, il ne prête pas attention au bruit d'une porte qui se ferme et prend seulement conscience de la présence de Yann quand celui-ci pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

« humm ça sent bon mais je croyais que c'était pizza ce soir »

« comme je n'ai pas envie et je pense toi non plus, de coucher avec un bidendum Michelin j'ai décidé qu'à partir de ce soir nous allons mangé équilibré » fait Kévin en se retournant.

« je te remercie » et faisant mine d'être vexé Yann s'écarte de lui et va s'installe rsur le canapé, l'air faussement boudeur.

Amusé Kévin le rejoint et s'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrasse tendrement.

« fais pas la tête , tu es parfait mais avec mais...eh ! »

Yann vient de se redresser manquant de le faire tomber.

« ça sent le brûlé, c'est pas ton plat qui crame ? »

effectivement de la fumée s'échappe de la cuisine.

« merde ! » fait Kévin en se précipitant dans la pièce. Il éteint le gaz et jette un regard dégoûté sur le contenu de la casserole »

« je lui avais bien dis qu'on mangerai de la pizza »

Yann l'a rejoint et ouvre la fenêtre.

« dis à qui ? »

« à Laura. On s'est encore accroché ce matin et je le lui ai dit pour lui clouer le bec,enfin c'est plutôt la suite »

« et je peut savoir ? »

Yann s'approche avec dans le regard cette lueur qu'il connaît si bien, l'attire contre lu, et pendant que ses mains caressent son dos il lui murmure à l'oreille »

« je lui ai dis qu'après on allait baiser comme jamais à en ameuter tout l'immeuble »

« t'as pas dis ça ? »

« enfin presque »

« si tu crois que c'est comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger tu... »

Il ne peut continuer Yann le fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, bien décidé à mettre la deuxième partie de son programme à exécution.

Kévin ne se fait prier et réponds au baiser avec passion. Mais quand il sent son estomac se manifester il repousse Yann doucement.  
Celui-ci surpris l'interroge du regard.

« j'ai faim »

« moi aussi » et afin de lui prouver son appétit Yann repars à l'assaut en lui mordillant l'oreille tandis que ses mains s'égarent, mine de rien, sous l'étoffe du pantalon.

« attends, attends, j'ai vraiment la dalle, laisses moi commander et je suis tout à toi après»

« c'est vrai ? Tout à moi ? »

La voix est si sensuelle et pleine de promesses que Kévin sent des frissons parcourir son corps. Cela n'échappe pas à Yann et un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage. Il le laisse s'éloigner de lui et se dirige vers la chambre,

tout en prenant le combiné du téléphone, Kévin observe Yann ; celui-ci met son arme de service dans le tiroir de la table de nuit puis enlève son tee-shirt. La vue du torse finement musclé de son amant le trouble au point qu'il doit répéter une nouvelle fois sa commande à son interlocuteur, la première ayant été incompréhensible. Il raccroche enfin mais ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux.  
Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il ressentirait des choses aussi fortes pour un homme, il aurait ri en pensant à une bonne blague.  
Il doit pourtant se l'avouer, il éprouve pour lui un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais connu avec personne d'autre. Il le sait, il lui appartient corps et âme.  
Il le voit s'approcher et comme à chaque fois les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent.  
Sa démarche et son regard magnétique le fascinent, l'envoûtent et il sent le désir enflammer le bas de ses reins.  
Yann est maintenant tout près de lui. Ses mains reprennent la place qu'elles occupaient quelques instants plus tôt. Sa bouche trouve la sienne, leurs langues jouent l'une avec l'autre pendant que ses mains, d'un seul mouvement,baissent son jean et son boxer.  
A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparent et Yann pousse son amant contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Il s'écarte de lui, le temps de se débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrant. Il revient vers lui et la vision que lui offre Kévin, les yeux mi-clos, le pantalon sur les chevilles accroît son désir. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et le retourne avec douceur.  
Kévin plaque ses paumes contre la cloison et creuse les reins, impatient de le sentir en lui.  
D'une main Yann s'empare de sa virilité, lui arrachant un gémissement, tandis que l'autre, glissant sous le tee-shirt prend place sur son torse. Il lui mordille la nuque puis d'un seul coup de rein il le pénètre. Un cri s'échappe de la bouche de Kévin, vite remplacé par un râle de plaisir quand Yann comme à bouger en lui.  
Pris dans un tourbillon de sensations il ne sait plus ce qui lui procure le plus de plaisir, la main de Yann qui habilement effectue des va-et-viens sur son sexe ou le membre de son amant qui l'emplit totalement pour ensuite le quitter pour mieux le combler à nouveau, toujours plus intensément. Râles et gémissements résonnent dans la pièce. Kévin penche sa tête en arrière jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de Yann. Leurs prénoms prononcés dans un ultime cri et la jouissance les atteints , les laissant essoufflés.  
Yann resserre son étreinte et ils restent là sans un mot mais ne faisant toujours qu'un.  
Un coup de sonnette les fait revenir du monde de sensualité où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Yann se retire doucement, ramasse ses affaires et gagne la salle de bains. La sonnerie se fait insistante, Kévin se rhabille rapidement et ouvre la porte, les joues un peu trop rouges à l'idée que l'on ai pu les entendre.  
A la gêne et à l'empressement du livreur, il semble bien que ça soit le cas.  
Après avoir payé et pris possession de leur repas, il referme la porte avec un sourire.  
Décidément Yann tenait toujours ses promesses, quelles qu'elles soient. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci**** Wingedshadow, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé ce passage, cela prouve l'amour que Yann porte à Kévin, la dernière partie avait été très apprécié aussi. **

**Voici la dernière partie de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

Le sable fin s'enfonçait légèrement sous leurs pas et l'eau doucement venait caresser leurs pieds nus . Main dans la main, ils marchaient sur la plage, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'embrasser et profiter du spectacle que leur offrait le soleil en disparaissant derrière la ligne d'horizon.

BIP. BIP. BIP, sans pitié le réveil-matin tire Kévin de son rêve et le ramène à la réalité. Il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté puis à contre-cœur il se lève. A ce moment précis il donnerait tout l'or du monde pour retourner se blottir dans les bras de Yann et pour ce rêve oh combien agréable.  
Traînant des pieds il se dirige vers la salle de bains. L'image que lui renvoie le miroir n'est pas des plus flatteuse, les traits tirés et les magnifiques cernes sous ses yeux témoignent de sa nuit écourtée.  
Celle-ci avait été torride, pas seulement à cause de la température estivale, mais en raison de l'intensité de leurs ébats. Yann s'était montré insatiable et il en s'en était pas plaint, loin de là, mais son amant avait juste oublié que s'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, lui si.  
3h de sommeil c'était un peu juste pour démarrer une journée en pleine forme. Il espère secrètement et bien qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement cela, n'avoir que de la paperasserie à faire. Aujourd'hui mener une enquête lui semble au -dessus de ses forces.  
Une douche, un café bien fort, un baiser sur les lèvres de Yann qui ne se réveille même pas, l'ingrat, et c'est parti pour une journée de labeur.

0O0

« Kévin, attends moi »

En entendant la voix familière d'Alex, Kévin bloque les portes de l'ascenseur et attends que celui-ci soit dans la cabine pour appuyer sur le bouton de leur étage..

« Salut »

« Salut, t'en fait une tête, t'as passé la nuit sur une corde à linge ou quoi ?»fait Alex en voyant la mine de papier mâché de Kévin.

Celui-ci lève 3 doigts de sa main droite.

« Tu peux traduire ? »

« 3 h de sommeil »

« Eh mon pote, fallait pas faire des folies de ton corps » dit Alex en riant puis redevenant sérieux

« Ecoutes, je voulais te dire, je...je sais pour le capitaine Berthier et toi »

« Comme pratiquement la moitié du commissariat, je suppose »

« Tu supposes bien, je voulais simplement que tu saches qu'il n'y a pour moi aucun problème ok. Tu sera toujours mon pote. Et puis je voulais te remercier, maintenant Laura est libre »

« Bon courage alors » fait Kévin en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Ils sortent de l'ascenseur et pressent le pas, ils sont en retard et ils n'ont pas envie de subir les foudres de Duval et Franchard.

0o0

« Ouf, enfin j'ai cru que la journée n'allait jamais se terminer »

Kévin pose ses clés et s'affale dans un fauteuil.

« Et toi ta jour... » il s'interrompt en voyant Yann mettre sa veste après avoir pris son arme.

"Tu vas où ? Je croyais que t 'étais en repos jusqu'à demain »

« Moretti vient de m'appeler, un rodéo sauvage est prévu pour cette nuit et il faut que l'on mette en place l'intervention »

Kévin soupire, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent prouver ces jeunes à jouer avec leur vie, en participant à ces courses de voitures, voitures la plupart du temps volées, sur des parkings de supermarché ou plus dangereux encore sur les voies rapides. Le tout sous le regard d'autres jeunes rendus incontrôlables par ce spectacle où aucune règle n'est établie et le danger omniprésent.

« Tu dois vraiment y aller ?»

Yann s'assoie sur l'accoudoir et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Oui, on a besoin de tout le monde »

« Fais attention à toi d'accord »

Le ton de la voix de Kévin trahit l'inquiétude, un sentiment d' angoisse qu'il ne peut contrôler l'envahit. Pour en être un lui-même, il sait que le métier de policier n'est pas sans risques, mais là quelque chose lui dit que Yann devrait rester ici.

« Je ferais attention, promis, juré »

Un dernier baiser et Yann s'en va Kévin le regarde partir, et il sait que malgré sa fatigue il va avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. 

Yann est sorti de l'appartement un petit pincement au cœur. A cause de cette mission ses projets tombaient à l'eau. Il avait prévu une soirée bien tranquille avec Kévin. En prévision il avait loué une de ces films d'action qu'ils affectionnaient tout les deux, ils l'auraient regardé bien installé sur le canapé dans leur position favorite, Kévin assis et lui allongé la tête sur ses genoux. Puis le films terminé ils seraient allés se coucher puis blottis l'un contre l'autre le sommeil les auraient gagné. Au lieu de cela il doit arrêter ces amateurs de sensations fortes qui non seulement mettaient leur vie en danger , mais qui le mois dernier avaient causé la mort d'un jeune couple qui revenait du cinéma et qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur leurs parcours.

Arrivé sur le trottoir il jette un regard vers la fenêtre de l'appartement où la silhouette de son amant se dessine derrière le rideau, un petit geste de la main puis il monte dans sa voiture et prend la direction du commissariat.

Quand il entre dans la salle, son équipe, une dizaine de policiers en uniforme et Laura sont déjà dans la pièce. Sans plus attendre ils se mettent au travail. D'après les renseignements fournis par un indic ils ont moins de 3 heures pour préparer l'intervention et e rendre sur les lieux.

Avant même d'arriver sur le parking du centre commercial où le départ devait être donné, ils peuvent entendre le vrombissement des moteurs et les cris des spectateurs.

Sur une ligne imaginaire, deux voitures de grosse cylindrée avec au volant deux individus d'une vingtaine d'années, attendant avec impatience et en faisant rugir les moteurs, le signal qui devait être donné par une adolescente, petite maie de l'un d'eux.

Soudain des voitures de police envahissent le parking, et avant que l'effet de surprise se dissipe , les policiers sortent des véhicules et empêchent la fuite des spectateurs,

Laissant le soin aux agents et à Laura la vérification des identités, Yann et le lt Moretti s'apprêtent à interpeller les conducteurs que les autres membres de l'équipe tiennent en joue.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à donner l'ordre de les faire sortir de leur voiture, Yann aperçoit Laura qui furieuse d'être mise à l'écart, l'a suivi.

Furieux lui aussi il s'avance vers elle.

« Laura, retournes là-bas »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'en ai donné l'ordre »

« Ah c'est vrai que c'est toi le chef »

Entendant les éclats de voix un des policiers tourne la tête et le conducteur qu'il surveillait en profite pour donner un grand coup d'accélérateur et foncer droit devant lui.

« Attention ! »

Au cri poussé par Moretti, Yann pousse violemment Laura mais ne peut éviter le choc, son corps rebondit sur le capot tandis que des coups de feu éclatent dans la nuit.

La voiture, un pneu crevé s'immobilise et tandis que l'on menotte le conducteur, Laura se relève et s'approche de Yann, inconscient.

Au même moment, Kévin qui tombant de fatigue, et malgré la sensation qu'il éprouvait depuis que Yann était parti, s'était endormi, se réveille soudai n en sueur le cœur battant.

« _un cauchemar, j'ai du faire un cauchemar _»

Kévin, s'obligeant à respirer doucement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, essaie de se persuader que son réveil brutal n'est du qu'à un mauvais rêve.  
Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrive pas à dissiper l'angoisse qui, comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre, lui enserre le cœur.  
Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit et regarde ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux. Que doit-il faire ?  
Se recoucher et attendre que Yann le rejoigne. Non, il a soudain un besoin viscéral d'entendre sa voix, cette voix chaude et sensuelle qu'il n'a que pour lui. Il veut l'entendre, juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien, que ce qu'il ressent en ce moment n'est rien qu'une illusion, une zone d'ombre qu'un simple petit mot de sa part suffira à chasser.  
Il prend son portable posé sur la table de chevet, s'apprête à appuyer sur a touche réservée à son amant, mais il hésite encore. Yann n'aime pas être dérangé quand il est en intervention, tant pis, même s'il le met en colère et que les mots entendus ne sont pas ceux que l'on peut attendre de la personne que l'on aime, au moins il sera rassuré.  
Une première sonnerie, deux, trois puis la voix de Yann se fait entendre ;

« _bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Yann, je ne suis pas disponible, rappelez plus tard ou laissez un message _».

Kévin raccroche aussitôt, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que se soit. Il repose le téléphone et se recouche pour se relever aussitôt. Il sort de la chambre et commence à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement comme si cette action avait le pouvoir de le faire revenir plus vite auprès de lui.  
Soudain, pris d'une impulsion, il s'arrête, retourne dans la chambre, et s'habille rapidement. Après avoir pris son blouson il quitte l'appartement dans l'intention de se rendre au commissariat dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Yann.  
Il a à peine descendu quelques marches que son portable sonne dans sa poche. Fébrile il s'en empare, son pouls s'accélère et un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran.

Pendant ce temps, la sirène des secours a remplacé celles des voitures de police. Un calme relatif règne sur le parking. Les spectateurs, une fois leurs identités vérifiées, ont pu regagner leurs domiciles, pendant que les principaux protagonistes ont été emmenés pour leur garde à vue. Seuls, le lieutenant Moretti et Laura sont restés. Celle-ci appuyée contre la portière de la voiture, regarde le médecin du SAMU donner les premiers soins à Yann. Elle l'entend rassurer le Lt Moretti, apparemment les jours de Yann ne seraient pas en danger mais il ne pourra se prononcer sur la gravité des blessures que lorsque celui-ci aura passé tout les examens.  
Ses jambes se mettent à trembler en voyant celui qui vient de lui sauver la vie être mis dans l'ambulance. Elle se rend compte que s'il ne l'avait pas poussé, c'est elle qui serait allongé là sur un brancard, inconsciente.  
Alors toute la rancœur et la colère qui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle les avait surpris en train de faire l'amour, la quittent.  
Son regard se porte alors sur un objet qui brille à la lueur d'un réverbère, un objet qu'elle identifie immédiatement quand elle s'en approche, le portable de Yann qui a du tomber de sa poche lors du choc.  
Les mains tremblantes elle ramasse l'appareil, machinalement , sans même savoir pourquoi, elle consulte les derniers appels reçus. Le prénom qui apparaît dans la liste lui fait prendre conscience que Kévin ne sait rien de ce qui vient de se passer.  
Il faut absolument qu'elle le prévienne, c'est la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire après ce qu'elle leur à fait subir. Car si Yann est maintenant en route pour l'hôpital c'est à cause d'elle. Elle qui une fois de plus n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Et elle qui se croyait insensible sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle tape le numéro qu'elle a si souvent composé.

« Yann enfin »

En entendant Kévin répondre aussi rapidement, Laura reste muette.

« Yann ? »

« Non , c'est Laura ».

Il le sait, chaque fibre de son être le ressent, si Laura est en possession du portable de Yann, ce n'est pas normal. Mais il veut quand même y croire, il se raccroche de toutes ses forces au mince fil de l'espoir.

«Laura, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le portable de Yann ? Passes-le moi »

Avant même d'entendre la réponse de Laura, Kévin a compris, les sanglots qu'elle essaie de réprimer sont on ne peut plus éloquents.

Il sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il a juste le temps de prendre appui sur le mur pour éviter la chute. Il reste là, les doigts si crispés sur le téléphone que cela lui fait mal, il a l'impression que le temps est figé et que son cœur s'est arrêter de battre.

Maintenant c'est au tour de Laura de s'inquiéter du silence de Kévin.

« Kévin, Kévin, réponds moi »

La voix de Laura lui paraît si lointaine, il prend une grande bouffée d'air et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Où est yann ? »

« Dans l'ambulance, on l'emmène à l'hôpital »

Des tremblements le parcours de la tête aux pieds. Dans un état second il entend Laura lui raconter l'accident, mais il ne retient qu'un seul mot, un seul qui fait battre son cœur de nouveau « VIVANT ».

Alors seulement il trouve la force qui l'avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. Après que Laura lui ai communiqué le nom de l'hôpital, il dévale les escaliers, n'ayant plus qu'un seul but, être auprès de l'homme qu'il aime le plus vite possible,

La tête reposant sur la vitre passager, Laura regarde devant elle, ne quittant pas des yeux les feux arrières, minuscules points dans la nuit, de l'ambulance qui roule devant eux. Elle sent le regard du lieutenant Moretti se poser sur elle. Elle tourne la tête vers lui.

« C'est de ma faute »

« C'était un accident »

« Il aurait pu être éviter, j'ai désobéi à son ordre, j'avais des comptes à régler avec lui »

« Comment ça ? »

« ,,,,,,,,,,, »

« Yann vous a piqué votre copain, et vous étiez furax c'est ça ? »

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

« Les infos circulent vite au commissariat et vos éclats de voix avec Yann ne sont pas passé inaperçus, ni le fait qu'il est séparé de sa femme et qu'il habite avec Kévin »

« Et vous ne le jugez pas pour , pour,,, »

« Pour ce qu'il est ? Ce qu'il a fait ? Sa vie privée ne me regarde pas. Yann est un bon, non un excellent policier et malgré son fichu caractère c'est un type bien. Le reste ne regarde que lui»

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Laura regarde Kévin à la dérobée pendant qu'il fait les cent pas dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital pendant que le Lt Moretti feuillète un magazine distraitement.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que Yann est entre les mains des médecins et l'attente se fait de plus en plus pénible.

Elle s'approche de Kévin et le prend dans ses bras. Ils restent ainsi, sans parler, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un médecin,

« Vous êtes là pour M, Berthier, vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Nous sommes ses collègues, nous sommes de la police » fait le Lt Moretti

« Voilà, il souffre d'une commotion et d'une fracture de la hanche »

« C'est grave » demande Kévin , dont le soulagement de savoir Yann hors de danger se lit sur son visage.

« vous savez ce genre de fracture peut laisser des séquelles, mais il est jeune et robuste »

« Il va rester hospitaliser longtemps ? »

« Environ 3 mois, puis plus d'un mois de rééducation, s'il n'y a pas de complications »

« On peut le voir ? »

Il a repris connaissance mais il est préférable d'attendre demain pour les visites. Rentrez chez vous sans crainte, il est entre de bonnes mains »

0o0

Décidément la nourriture de l'hôpital était fidèle à sa réputation, à savoir tout juste mangeable. Yann avale la mixture au goût incertain qu'il vient de porter à sa bouche, persévère pour une deuxième bouchée puis abandonne la partie. Il repousse son assiette pour se rabattre sur le dessert, un yaourt dont même l'ajout de sucre n'arrive pas à masquer l'acidité. D'un geste rageur il repousse la table roulante qui va heurter, avec un bruit métallique, la chaise qui se trouve dans le coin de la pièce.

Il soupire, cela fait seulement deux jours qu'il est là, allongé sur ce lit orthopédique, un étrier sous le genou et la jambe en traction pour soulager sa hanche.

« Bonne nouvelle » lui a dit le médecin lors de sa visite de ce matin, « pas besoin d'opération ».

_« bonne nouvelle, tu parles, ce n'est pas lui qui va rester allongé dans ce lit pendant 45 jours, puis cerise sur le gâteau, encore autant sans pouvoir poser le pied par terre mais, luxe suprême, le droit de se déplacer avec des béquilles. Puis pour finir, plus d'un mois dans un centre de rééducation. Pour un homme d'action comme moi c'est super. Moi qui ne peut pas tenir en place, je suis servi. Tout ça à cause de cette emmerdeuse de Laura, elle n'a pas intérêt à venir , celle-là, sinon elle va être bien reçu. »_

Un coup bref à la porte lui fait tourner la tête et à la vue du visiteur un sourire illumine son visage.

« Kévin, c'est pas l'heure des visites pourtant. »

Celui-ci se rapproche de lui et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres,

« Bonjour, mon héros »

« Comment t'as fait pour qu'on te laisse me rendre visite hors des heures permises, tu as réussi à amadouer le dragon qui me sert d'infirmière ? »

« Avoir une carte de police en sa possession présente des avantages tu sais »

« Tu fais le difficile ? »poursuit Kévin qui en prenant la chaise pour s'asseoir au côté de Yann remarque le plateau repas à peine entamé.

« C'est immangeable » bougonne Yann « à ce train là je n'aurais bientôt plus que la peau sur le os »

« T' inquiètes pas, je t'apporterai la bouffe en douce, je n'ai pas envie de te casser en deux lorsque je te prendrai dans mes bras »

« Fais gaffe au dragon alors » fait Yann en rigolant

« Bon à part la bouffe, ça va, tu ne souffre pas trop ? »

« Tu sais je suis sous calmant alors ça peut aller et puis je ne suis pas une chochotte »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as dis le médecin, »

« Que si j'étais bien sage , je pourrai reprendre du service dans 6 mois »

« 6 mois ! »

« Oui, c'est le prix à payer pour les conneries d'une certaine personne »

Le ton ironique n'a pas échapper à Kévin

« Yann commences pas »

« Commences pas quoi ? Si je suis cloué dans ce lit c'est parce que Ta Laura a désobéi à mon ordre, il va falloir qu'elle change sinon je ne donne pas cher de son avenir dans la police »

« De 1 ce n'est pas Ma Laura, de 2 elle est vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé, cela l'a vraiment bouleversé »

« Grand bien lui fasse »

« Yann ! »

Pour toute réponse celui-ci attrape le bras de Kévin le forçant à se lever et à se pencher vers lui . Leurs lèvres se retrouvent pour un baiser passionné.

« hum, hum »

Trop occupé à faire jouer leurs langues l'une avec l'autre ils n'ont pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme dont les joues se colorent joliment de rouge devant le spectacle offert.

« Excusez -moi, je viens récupérer le plateau »

Kévin s'écarte de Yann doucement.

« Allez-y » fais celui-ci

Elle s'exécute tout en évitant leurs regards et sort de la pièce. Kévin se rapproche à nouveau de Yann et lui passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Je dois partir, le devoir m'appelle, je reviens ce soir dès que j'ai fini. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui, de toi »

« Sois sérieux »

« Mais je suis sérieux, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ici que penser à toi. Tu me manques »

Le cœur de Kévin se met à battre un peu plus vite en entendant ces mots.

« tu me manques aussi, j'ai eu si peur »

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois puis Kévin se décide enfin à partir, la main sur la poignée de la porte il se retourne.

« Je t'apporterai quelques magazines d'accord »

« D'accord à ce soir »

Un baiser envoyé du bout des doigts et Kévin disparaît du champ de vision de Yann.

Celui-ci pose un doigts sur ses lèvres où il peut encore sentir la douceur de celle de son amant. Il ferme les yeux puis s'endort, les calmants faisant leur effet.

0o0

« Kévin, Kévin »

Celui-ci se retourne en entendant Laura l'interpeller.

« Comment va Yann ? »

« Dans l'état actuel des choses, ça peut aller »

« Tu retournes le voir quand ? »

« Ce soir après le boulot »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Ecoutes, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne veut pas te voir »

« Il m'en veut ? »

« Y a de quoi non ? A cause de toi il se trouve cloué sur un hôpital »

« Justement je voudrais lui parler, pour m'excuser et le remercier, c'est un minimum que je puisse faire, tu ne crois pas ? »

« ,,,,,,,,,,,,, »

« Allez Kévin, s'il te plait »

« D'accord mais ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux »

« Je m'en doute, appelle-moi quand tu seras près à partir »

« OK »

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

« Allons M. Berthier, ne faites pas l'enfant ! »

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je déteste prendre des médicaments et j'en assez pris depuis mon arrivée »

Devant l'attitude de Yann qui refuse catégoriquement d'avaler ses cachets, l'infirmière lève les yeux au ciel. Des patients récalcitrants elle en a connu mais celui-la au festival des emmerdeurs il aurait la palme d'or.

« Vraiment pire qu'un gosse » marmonne t'elle entre ses dents

« vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le gosse » réplique « Yann qui ayant l'ouïe fine l'a entendu.

« Et bien on voit que l'ambiance est au beau fixe » fait Kévin en entrant dans la pièce, laissant Laura attendre dans le couloir.

« Dites à votre ami que s'il ne prend pas ses cachets je me ferais un plaisir de les remplacer par une piqûre dans ses jolies fesses » lance l'infirmière excédée, à Kévin, en sortant de la chambre.

« Tu vois comment on me traite » fait Yann en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui la fait tourner en bourrique »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est un vrai dragon »

« Mais je suis sûr qu'elle a un faible pour toi, la preuve elle trouve que tu as de belles fesses »

« C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule »

« Allez fais moi plaisir avales » dis Kévin en lui tendant les comprimés que l'infirmière a laissé sur la table de nuit.

A contrecœur Yann s'exécute non sans lui jeter un regard noir.

« Tu vois quand tu veux »

Et avant que son amant ne réplique Kévin s'empare de sa bouche pour un baiser tout en tendresse.

« Tu as eu de la visite? »

« oui Moretti est passé en début d'après-midi »

« En parlant de visite, j'ai amené quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir »

Yann se doutant de l'identité de la personne en question se rembrunit.

« Si c'est Laura tu peut lui dire de rentrer chez elle »

« Yann s'il te plait, laisses-lui une chance de s'expliquer, fais le pour moi, d'accord ! »

« Bon d'accord elle peut entrer »

Kévin dépose un second baiser sur ses lèvres puis sort de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Laura.

Contrairement à son habitude elle entre d'un pas hésitant ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter.

« Bonjour »

« Salut »

Après un moment de flottement elle se décide à prendre la parole

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie »

« je n'ai fait que mon boulot »

« Ttu sais je sais que j'ai mal agi, ce soir là et les autres fois aussi mais j'avais la rage parce que tu m'avais piqué Kévin, je t'en voulais, je voulais vous pourrir la vie mais je ne voulais pas ça , je regrette vraiment ce qui t'es arrivé à cause de moi »

En l'observant pendant qu'elle lui parle Yann se rend compte qu'elle est vraiment sincère.

« Tu sais Laura , tu deviendra un bon flic à condition de perdre ton caractère de cochon »

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien gardé toi. »

A la surprise de Kévin la réplique de Laura fait apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Yann.

« Les hostilités sont finies si je comprend bien »

Une poignée de mains scelle la paix retrouvée et Laura s'en va en les laissant en tête à tête.

O00

« Merde, merde et remerde »

Cela fait presque 10 mn que Kévin chercher à se garer sur le parking de l'hôpital et ce sans succès. Résigné il tente sa chance dans une rue avoisinante où, miracle, une place se libère juste devant lui. Un coup d' oeil à l'horloge du tableau de bord lui indique qu'il est, une fois de plus, en retard. Il effectue un créneau digne de ce nom et sort de sa voiture en manquant de faire tomber un cycliste. Après avoir bredouillé des excuses il se dirige vers l'hôpital où un Yann impatient l'attend. Celui-ci doit sortir aujourd'hui afin de se rendre dans un centre pour y finir sa rééducation. Comme il fallait s'y attendre Yann avait refusé de faire le trajet en ambulance. Ayant pu se rendre compte par lui-même et ce pendant 3 mois du caractère de son patient, le médecin avait jugé préférable d'accéder à sa demande.

Du couloir, Kévin peut entendre les éclats de voix qui proviennent de celle-ci.

« Vous êtes impossible »

« Je vous aime aussi »

« Ravie que vous nous quittiez aujourd'hui »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

Kévin soupire, même pour son dernier jour Yann n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'accrocher avec son infirmière. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Il manque de la percuter quand il entre dans la chambre. Yann l'attend, assis sur le lit, ses béquilles posées à plat à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » lui demande t-il après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mais rien, c'est elle qui s'énerve pour un rien »

« Mais oui je vais te croire. Bon t'es prêt ? »

« Depuis un bail »

« On y va ?» fait Kévin en s'emparant du sac de yann

En le voyant progresser dans le couloir il constate les progrès que son amant à effectué depuis l'accident. Encore un mois pour rééduquer ses muscles et ses articulations et il pourra marcher normalement.

Après s'être installé le plus confortablement possible dans la voiture, Yann tourne la tête vers Kévin et pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Kévin »

« Oui »

« Ca te dirai de faire un détour par l'appart ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

La main se fait plus entreprenante.

« A ton avis ? »

« Yann, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répond Kévin en voyant parfaitement où il veut en venir.

« Ecoutes ça fait trop longtemps que l'on a pas fait l'amour et je crois que je ne tiendrais pas un mois de plus »

La caresse se fait plus précise et Kévin pousse malgré lui un soupir de contentement. Pour lui aussi cette période d'abstinence a été difficile et il doit se faire violence pour repousser la main de Yann.

« Arrêtes ! »

« Allez Kévin t'en meurs d'envie »

« Pas du tout »

Soudain Kévin pousse un cri de surprise, la main de Yann vient de se plaquer sur son entrejambe.

« Traître ! »

« alors ? »

Il sent ses dernières résistances s'écrouler et murmure:

« D'accord mais enlève ta main sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur la route »

Ce que fait Yann, un sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt entré dans l'appartement Yann se dirige vers la chambre, la montée des trois étages l'a fatigué. Il s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Il se rends compte de la présence de Kévin quand celui-ci s'assoie à côté de lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je te l'avais dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée »

En guise de réponse, Yann pose une main sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Leurs langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se redécouvrent et seul le manque d'oxygène les obligent à rompre cet échange.

En faisant attention à la hanche de son amant, Kévin se positionne sur celui-ci, ses genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin. Ses mains glissent sous son tee-shirt pendant que ses lèvres déposent des petits baisers sur son cou.

Le corps de Yann, privé de ses caresses pendant trop longtemps est parcouru de délicieux frissons. Pour ne pas être en reste, ses mains agrippent le sweat de Kévin et lui enlèvent afin de toucher sa peau nue.

Après avoir remonté doucement le tee-shirt de Yann pour que sa bouche redécouvre la saveur de sa peau, les mains de Kévin s'arrêtent sur la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon, puis sur la fermeture éclair. L'une d'elles, audacieuse, poursuit son chemin sous la barrière de tissu que constitue le boxer et s'empare de sa virilité. Yann gémit sous la douce torture que lui inflige son amant. Il émet un grognement quand celui-ci l'abandonne pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants. Soudain, il sent une douce chaleur l'envahir quand ayant remplacé sa main par sa bouche, Kévin laisse sa langue explorer chaque millimètre de son membre.

En un geste instinctif il pose ses mains sur sa tête. IL voudrait que ce moment continue le plus longtemps possible mais il sent que la jouissance est proche et dans un cri il se laisse submerger par la vague de plaisir. Les lèvres de son amant se posent sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser, avant que celui-ci ne s'allonge à côté de lui et l'enlace pour un moment de tendresse.

0o0

Yann debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau regarde sans la voir la pluie qui fouette la vitre et laisse de multiples gouttes d'eau qui glissent sur la surface froide. Son esprit est ailleurs, il a fait un bond de quelques heures en arrière. Plus précisément à ce matin où sortant de l'ascenseur avec Kévin une slave d'applaudissements l'avait accueilli. A sa grande surprise la plupart des policiers présents, prévenus par Lyes qui faisait office de guetteur, étaient venus saluer son retour. Touché, il était resté là ne sachant quoi dire. Moretti s'était alors approché et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale. Puis un par un, par une simple poignée de mains ou une tape sur l'épaule, Ils étaient venus lui montrer qu'ils étaient contents de le revoir parmi eux, même les « bleus » et plus particulièrement Laura qui surprenant tout le monde l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Il sursaute quand il sent des bras l'enlacer et un baiser se déposer sur son cou.

« Alors beau brun, on rêve de moi j'espère ? »

« Tu n'es pas toujours au centre de mes pensées tu sais »

« Ah bon je croyais » fait Kévin faisant mine d'être déçu mais en resserrant son étreinte.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça » fait Yann en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Beaucoup t'admirent Yann, tu es un bon flic et les gars de ton équipe ne voudraient pas d'autre capitaine que toi, malgré ce que leur fait subir parfois »

Yann se dégage des bras de Kévin, se retourne, prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse.

« On y va ? » fait Kévin après avoir rompu le baiser « on a rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier, tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Non, on y va » fait Yann en prenant sa veste.

**3 semaines plus tard**

« Enfin un appart rien qu'à nous » fait Yann en fermant sur eux la porte de l'appartement qu'ils ont enfin trouvé. L'agent immobilier venait de leur remettre les clés et dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'agence ils s'étaient empressés de s'y rendre.

Maintenant ils vont de pièce en pièce avant d'entrer dans celle qui devait devenir leur future chambre.

« Attends-moi ici » fait Yann après avoir embrassé Kévin du bout des lèvres.

« Mais qu'est... »

« Je reviens dans 2 mn, ne bouges pas »

Sous le regard étonné de Kévin Yann sort de la pièce.

En attendant son retour Kévin ferme les yeux et imagine la façon dont ils pourraient l'aménager

Il entend Yann revenir et s'apprête à ouvrir les paupières.

« Non restes les yeux fermés, je te dirai quand les ouvrir »

Un bruit de sac que l'on ouvre, un froissement de tissu.

Il sent la main de Yann prendre la sienne, celui-ci l'oblige à s'asseoir.

« Tu peux ouvrir tes mirettes »

Il est assis sur une couverture où Yann a également pris place. Près de lui il a disposé une bouteille de champagne, deux verres et une enveloppe.

Un large sourire illumine le visage de Kévin

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

« Outre le fait que nous fêtons notre « chez-nous » il y a autre chose. Ouvres l'enveloppe »

Kévin s'exécute, il prend la feuille qui s'y trouve qu'il parcours rapidement.

« C'est ... »

« Oui je suis enfin un homme libre, je suis maintenant officiellement divorcé »

Ce faisant Yann ouvre la bouteille de champagne et verse le breuvage dans les verres. Il en tend un à Kévin puis lève le sien.

« Je lève mon verre à celui qui en entrant dans ma vie, comme une tornade, a bouleversé mon existence, m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je sois moi-même, m'a sorti du mensonge dans lequel je vivais depuis des années. Et chose la plus importante il a pris mon cœur » « A l'homme que j'aime, à toi »

« A nous » répond Kévin trop ému pour répondre autre chose.

Ils boivent leurs verres en silence, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun pouvant voir dans les yeux de l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils se portent. Naturellement ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre, leurs bouches se trouvent. Doucement Yann fait basculer Kévin sur la couverture sans interrompre le baiser. Puis sa bouche délaisse celle de son amant et ses dents mordillent sa nuque. Puis il se relève afin de se débarrasser de son tee-shirt pendant que Kévin fait de même. Ils s'allongent de nouveau et le contact de leurs torses nus les électrisent. Un second baiser et ils sont déconnectés de la réalité. Leurs mains savent exactement où se poser pour procurer le maximum de sensations. Les bruits de fermetures-éclair que l'on descend, du tissu des jeans qui glissent sur leurs jambes résonnent dans la pièce, vite remplacés par les gémissements qui franchissent leurs lèvres quand leurs caresses mutuelles se font plus précises. La bouche de Yann s'approche de l'oreille de Kévin et li murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Alors d'un coup de reins, Kévin bascule entraînant son amant de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Ses mains glissent sur le torse finement musclé, s'arrêtent sur les hanches pour continuer sur les cuisses entraînant avec elles le dernier obstacle. Il quitte le corps offert afin d'enlever son boxer puis reprend sa position initiale. Avisant la bouteille de champagne Kévin s'en empare et verse du champagne sur le torse de Yann.

Sous la langue qui lèche le liquide sur son corps brûlant, il se tord pendant que ses mains font d'incessants va -et -viens entre les épaules et les fesses de kévin. Pris dans une spirale de plaisir il écarte les jambes lui faisant comprendre qu'il est prêt pour l'étape ultime. Sans le faire attendre celui-ci se positionne et le pénètre d'une seule poussée en étouffant le cri de Yann avec sa bouche. Il se met à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus intensément. Yann se cambre, il ne peut retenir ses cris et ses râles de plaisir auxquels de mêlent ceux de Kévin.

Il plonge son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout. Sans se quitter du regard ils se laissent envahir par la jouissance. Kévin se retire doucement et s'allonge à côté de lui, rabat sur eux un pan de la couverture. Ensuite, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées ils s'endorment, épuisés par leur première étreinte dans cette chambre qui désormais abritera leur amour.

FIN


End file.
